Flerte
by Hamiko01
Summary: Tsunade apresenta o programa que é a salvação dos que não se arranjam no anime... Patrocinado pelo paraíso Icha Icha e... Ahn... Com Naruto e Sasuke como técnicos Oo
1. Chapter 1

Flerte - Programa de TV barato. Tsunade apresentadora e Naruto e Sasuke ficam naquela cabine de controle, vendo as telinhas e falando com os participantes pelo microfone ou então fazendo propagandas... Enfim, o trabalho duro.

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, muito menos o grito do Beija sapo. O primeiro por fatalidade do destino e o segundo por felicidade do mesmo XD**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flerte**

Shizune: SOCORRO, HOKAGE-SAMAAAAAA!

A plateia aplaude, grita e faz aquele escambau. Entra então Tsunade com o microfone e uma garrafa discreta de sakê no bolso do casaco. Num sofá ao lado de uma tela está Shizune.

Tsunade: Pois é, bem vindo ao Flerte. Pra você que passou o anime sem se arranjar essa é a hora de recuperar o tempo perdido!

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!

Tsunade: Hoje é a vez de Shizune!

Shizune: o///o

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!

Tsunade: E nossos candidatos são...

Sasuke (Na sala de controle): Você não pode falar o nome deles. ¬¬

Tsunade: Não! Peraí, tão dizendo que eu não posso falar o nome dos candidatos... Perai, se eu não posso como ela vai saber quem é???

Sasuke: Ela não vai saber. u.u Tem que ser no anonimato pra não influenciar na opinião dela!

Naruto: E pra ela não desistir do programa tão cedo XD

Tsunade: Aaaah, entendi! Então vamos pelos números! Candidato n°1, apresente-se!

N°1: Bem, eu me chamo...

Naruto e Sasuke: NÃO DIGA SEU NOME, PORRX!

N°1: OO

Naruto: Epa... - (Olhando pela câmera para o candidato 1): Ahn... Não é o Kakashi-sensei?

Naruto e Sasuke: Glup. OO

(Kakashi) _"Agora mesmo que eu vou deixar esses dois plantados esperando_ ù.ú_"_

Tsunade: Candidato n°1?

Kakashi: Sim?

Tsunade: Dá pra se apresentar?

Kakashi: Não posso dizer meu nome.

Tsunade: Você é tão interessante que só consegue se descrever se disser o nome? ¬¬

Kakashi:...

Tsunade:...

Kakashi:...

Tsunade: Candidato n°1.

Kakashi: Hum?

Tsunade: Dá para se apresentar? Ù.Ú

Kakashi: Hm...

Kakashi: AGORA!

Kakashi: Tenho vinte e três anos, solteiro, moro sozinho, físico atlético, rosto invejavelmente lindo, um olho normal, um olho charmoso, pele branca, calço 44...

Shizune e Tsunade: 44!! ô.ô

Kakashi: Pois é? n.n

Tsunade: Uau! Digo... Pois é... Shizune, tem alguma coisa que você queira perguntar ao candidato número 1?

Shizune: Ahn... Sim... Você é rico? n.n

Todos: Oo

Tsunade:...

Naruto:...

Sasuke:...

Kakashi: Passa pro próximo candidato. ¬¬

Platéia: Aaaaah...

Tsunade: Gente, o tamanho quarenta e... Digo, o candidato número 1 já se apresentou. Agora... NÚMERO DOIS!!!

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊ!!!

2: Alô n.n

Tsunade: Número dois, descreva-se para a nossa convidada.

2: Bem, sou um cara bastante inteligente, mas também muito lindo, sou parado, viciado por cirurgias exóticas, medicina em geral, tenho cabelos compridos, sou vaidoso e calço 44...

Candidato 3: LARGA DE SER MENTIROSO!

2: QUÊÊÊ? MENTIROSO? EU??

3: SIM!

2: POR QUE?

3: DISSE QUE CALÇA44!

2: MAS EU CALÇO 44!

3: NÃO CALÇA NÃO!

2: QUEM DISSE?

3: MEU PÉ É DO TAMANHO DO SEU! EU MEDI AGORA POUCO!

2: E DAÍ?

3: E DAÍ QUE EU CALÇO 42!

2: É QUE EU TO USANDO UM SAPATO MAIS APERTADO!

Platéia: Oõ

Naruto: Peraí, quem são os candidatos 2 e 3? Ò.ó- acionou uma das câmeras. - Ups! OO

Sasuke: Que foi?

Naruto: Kabuto e Itachi. XO

Sasuke: QUÊ!

2: MENTIROSO!

3: QUÉ ENCARÁ?

BUUUUMF!!!

Uma explosão se dá atrás da cortina.

**- Silêncio -**

Tsunade: Candidato número 1?

Kakashi: Hm?

Tsunade: Tudo bem aí?

Kakashi: Sim, obrigado.

Tsunade:...

Kakashi:...

Tsunade: Candidato número 1?

Kakashi: Eu?

Tsunade: Os candidatos 2 e 3 estão vivos?

Kakashi: Hum? Ahn, deixa eu ver...

Platéia:...

Kakashi: Estão sim. Digam "oi" vocês dois.

Kabuto e Itachi: Oi. ¬¬

Sasuke: Itachi tá vivo! Eu vou me vingar! ÒÓ- Se levanta bufando da cadeira.

Naruto: Peraí! Quem vai ficar no seu lugar aqui comigo?

Sasuke: Se vira! Chama alguém!

Naruto: Ahn... O Sai?

Sasuke pára de andar aborrecido. Substituído pelo Sai!!! Nunca!!!! Voltou a sentar-se ao lado de Naruto.

Sasuke: Tsunade, diga para o candidato 3 se apresentar. ÙÚ

Tsunade: Ele já tá fazendo isso, Sasuke. ¬¬

Itachi:... Também gosto de rock pauleira, Sepultura, Iron Mader, Nirvana, Legião Urbana... Enfim, tenho um gosto muito eclético. Só não me venha com pagode, funk, Rebeldes e essas músicas emo... Uma vez tive que dizimar meu clã porque ouvi minha mãe ouvindo Roberto Carlos.

Sasuke: Mamãe ouvia Roberto Carlos?!

Itachi: Sim.

Sasuke: Minha infância foi jogada fora! OO

Itachi: E a minha? ò.ó Descobri depois que o papai via o show do RC escondido na Globo! Isso me deixou puto, mano! Somos filhos de um clã que gosta de Roberto Carlos!!

Naruto: Oooooh! ÔÔ

Sasuke: ó.ò - Desolado.

Naruto: Saaaaasuke, eu sinto a sua dor. - Abraça o amigo forçadamente. - Anos acreditando que vocês eram os fodões do anime pra acabar assim!! T.T

Sasuke: Tudo bem, Naruto, eu já me recuperei. ù///ú

Naruto: Já?

Sasuke: Já. Tsunade, faça uma pergunta para o 3. ù.ú

Tsunade: Ah, tá legal. Por que você quer que Shizune escolha você?

Itachi: Porque ela é gostosa, ora. u.u

Shizune. o///o

Sasuke: Que pergunta besta. u.u

Kakashi: HEI! Por que você fez a pergunta pro 3 e EU tive que responder a pergunta da gost... Digo... Da moça?

Tsunade: Pra não resumir a disputa em um candidato. ¬¬

Kakashi:...

Tsunade:...

Kakashi: Tá bem.

Tsunade: Muito bem. Quem Shizune irá escolher? Vamos ver após os comerciais. É com você, Naruto!

Naruto: _Hai_! O Flerte é um oferecimento de Paraíso Icha Icha. O Icha Icha acredita nessa idéia.

Tsunade: Voltamos já. n.n

**--- Tempo do comercial ---**

Shizune: Tsunade-sama, obrigada por me trazer aqui n.n

Tsunade: Pois é.

(Tsunade) _"O IBOPE que o diga"_

-

Sasuke: Quer um chocolate quente?

Naruto: Opa! Quero sim!

Sasuke: Ótimo, pega dois. u.u

Naruto: òó - Saindo para pegar chocolate quente.

-

Kakashi -** Lendo Paraíso Icha Icha.-**

Kabuto: Olha, cara... Tá certo que eu traí vocês depois de me pagarem uma nota em euro e acabei dividindo uma caverna suspeita com um homicida de personalidade duvidosa... Mas precisa roubar no xadrez? Oó

Itachi: Não tô roubando.

Kabuto: E por que o peão anda cinco quadrados, e em L e em diagonal e pode até pular por cima de outras pedras?

Itachi: É que ele virou dama XD

Kabuto: ¬¬

**--- Fim do tempo do comercial ---**

Tsunade: Ai você pega ele de jeito e... Que? Começou!? Ooooi, gente! Pois é! Já viram os comerciais e agora... Vamos ver o que os outros pensam dos nossos candidatos!

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!

Tsunade: Eu ouvi um telefonema?

"TRIIIIIIM!"

Tsunade: Pois não! Quem fala?

Sakura: _Oi. Meu nome é Sakura e eu queria dar a minha opinião_. n.n

Tsunade: Bem, e qual deles merece a Shizune, heim?

Sakura: _Ahn... Bem, o ideal seria com o candidato 2 já que eles tem muito comum. Os dois são ninjas médicos. Imaginem as conversas interessantes que eles poderiam ter entre uma cirurgia e outra._

Sasuke: Puf. Perdi a fome ¬¬

Tsunade: Muito bem, Sakura. Próximo. n.n

Ino:_ Eu?_

Tsunade: Alô, quem fala?

Ino: _Hokage-sama. Eu sou a Ino. :)_

Tsunade: Sim, Ino. Diga com quem você gostaria que a Shizune-san ficasse?

Ino: _Ah... Qualquer um dos candidatos, menos o número três._

Tsunade: Por que? Oo

Sasuke: Porque ele é insano u.u

Ino: _Porque ele é tão gostoso quanto o Sasuke-kun! . Ou mais!! Eu quero ele pra mim!_

Sasuke: Outra insana. ù.ú. Hum... - Olhando para os lados. - E o Naruto que não volta?

Tsunade: E essa é a opinião da Ino... Alô, quem fala?

Gaara: _Gaara do deserto. ¬¬_

Tsunade: Gaara?

Candidatos: Gaara? Oõ

Tsunade: Pois bem, Gaara, com que a Shizune deveria ficar?

Gaara: _Sei lá. Com qualquer um. Como se eu me importasse com isso._

Tsunade: Não está ligando pra optar? ¬¬

Gaara: _Não._

Tsunade: Então por que tá ligando? ù.ú"

Gaara: _Eu entrei na promoção dos 1000 reais de crédito por mês e não sei onde gastar._

**PÁ! - Bate o telefone.**

Tsunade: Ok. Chega de ligações! ò.ó

"TRIIIIM"

Tsunade: Eu disse... Alô?

Kakashi: _Oi?_ n.n

Tsunade: Candidato 1, porque está ligando? ù.ú

Kakashi: _Também entrei na promoção dos 1000 reais por mês._ XD

Tsunade: Sasuke, dá pra parar com as ligações? ò.ó

"TRIIIIIM"

Tsunade: ALÔ!

Orochimaru: _Credo, Tsunade! Só porque fui eu que liguei!_

Tsunade: Orochimaru? OO

Orochimaru: _Alô, eu liguei para dizer que eu prefiro que ela escolha o candidato número 2. Pense no bem que vai fazer. O 2 desencalha e acaba com essa coisa de ter uma união estavel gay, depois faz dois filhos na Shizune e me dá para virarem meus novos capangas do mal. :D_

Shizune: Você tem uma união gay!!!! OO

Kabuto: Claro que não! ò.ó Só moro com um... Um colega de quarto.

Itachi: Mentiiiiiira!! XD Vocês dividem a mesma caverna que eu sei!!

Shizune: E moram numa caverna!! OO

Kabuto: Esse cara tá queimando meu fime, Hokage-sama! ÒÓ

Itachi: Quem manda trair a Akatsuki, meu filho! Agora vai pagar, Muhuahauahauahauahauahauaaa!

---

Sasuke chega no stúdio.

Sasuke: Hei! Que você tá fazendo aqui? Oõ

Orochimaru: Ah... Alô, Sasuke-kun. XD

Sasuke: Tá gastando verba do programa pra ligar pra cá? Ò.ó - Se aproxima dos controles e desliga o telefone.

Orochimaru: Claro que não! Também estou na promoção dos 1000 reais n.n

Sasuke: E o que veio fazer aqui?

Orochimaru: Vim ver o Kabut-kun. Tô tão sozinho naquela caverna... :(

Naruto: AAAAAAH! - Joga um pote de ramem quente em Orochimaru:

Orochimaru: CARALHXXXXXXXXXXX!!!! - Desmaia.

Naruto: Ele tava tentando te passar o papo de novo? Ò.Ó Deu mó trabalho pra te trazer de volta!

Sasuke: Não tava. u.u

Naruto: Ahn... Não?

Sasuke: Cadê meu chocolate?

Naruto: Não quero mais chocolate. Agora quero ramen. E acabei de jogar seu pote no Orochimaru.

Sasuke: Desperdício de comida. ù.ú

---

Sasuke: Muito bem, Tsunade. Acabaram as ligações.

Tsunade: Ainda bem, pô. Gente, agora que sabemos a opinião do público vamos saber a opinião de Shizune.

Shizune: o///o

Tsunade: Shizune, pegue um desafio da urna.

Itachi vem trazendo uma urna e Shizune pega um papel.

Tsunade: Leia e escolha o candidato. n.n

Shizune: "Quero saber se você sabe mesmo fazer uma boa massagem." Hum... Eu escolho... O candidato 1.

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊ!

Tsunade: Fenda na Shizune!

Vem Hinata e coloca uma fenda nela enquanto Kakashi sai da tela.

Garotas: LINDO! LINDO!

Tsunade: Dê o seu melhor, número 1.

Kakashi: Hm...

Todos:...

Kakashi: Preciso de concentração.

Tsunade: Concentração?

Kakashi: Um lugar mais reservado.

Tsunade:...

Kakashi: n.n

Tsunade: ¬¬ Voltamos após os comerciais.

**--- Tempo do comercial ---**

Na sala de câmeras.

Tsunade: Muito bem, que negócio é esse de deixarem os telefonemas sem controle? E o que ELE tá fazendo aqui? - Apontando pra Orochimaru.

Naruto: Nhaum fhoi mian culfan. - Com metade de uma cascata de ramen na boca.

De repente Jiraya chega por trás da Hokage.

Jiraya: Tsunade, os negócios estão subindo: D Meu livro tá vendendo mais que Harry Potter e o Código da Vinci juntos:D Isso é uma salvação para os desencalhados de plantão e uma boa fonte de inspiração pro meu livro!

Naruto: Que tipo de inspiração isso dá? Oõ

Jiraya: Já passaram na sala de massagem? XD

Naruto e Sasuke: OO

Tsunade: Vamos logo acabar esse programa. - Saiu da sala.

**--- Fim do tempo dos comerciais ---**

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!

Shizune volta toda descabelada e com a roupa mal colocada. Vem Tsunade e tira a fenda.

Tsunade: Foi apenas uma massagem? ¬¬

Shizune: Sim. o,o... - Babando.

Kakashi volta para o lugar e abre seu Paraíso Icha Icha.

Kabuto: Eu preciso comprar esse livro. ôô

Itachi: Eu tenho a coleção completa. Quer emprestado?

Kabuto: Quero!

Itachi: Vai deixar a caverna do tio Orochi?

Kabuto: Não! ò.ó

Itachi: Então não vai ter.

Kabuto: Hmpf.

Itachi:...

Kabuto:...

Itachi: Você tem caso com esse cara.

Kabuto: Ò.Ó

Tsunade: Muito bem! Como o candidato 1 teve o desafio, deverá fazer duas perguntas para os candidatos 2 e 3. Depois pode escolher seu candidato, Shizune!

Shizune: Ah... Certo. - Pega um papel dentro de outra urna. - Hum... Candidato número 2, você tem alguma mania sexual?

Todos:...!

Sasuke: Aposto que foi o Jiraya que colocou essa pergunta na urna. ù.ú

Jiraya: XD

Kabuto: Eu... ú.ù Gosto de molestar cadáveres.

Todos: OO

Tsunade: OO

Orochimaru (Acabando de acordar): OO

Naruto, Sasuke e Jiraya: OO

Shizune: o,o Uh...

Tsunade: Próxima pergunta. ú.ù

Shizune (Perguntinha da urna): Candidato 3, você é fiel?

Itachi: Fidelíssimo. :)

Shizune: Jura! ôô

Sasuke: Ele mata a esposa antes de trair ¬¬

Tsunade: Muito bem, pode escolher, Shizune.

Shizune: Eu escolho... O candidato número... Dois!!

A tela se abre e Kakashi fecha seu Paraíso Icha Icha.

Itachi: Você escolheu o nerd????

Kabuto: NERD É A MÃE! - Pegou Shizune no colo e fugiu pra sala de massagem.

Itachi e Sasuke: NÃO FALA MAL DA MAMÃE!

Kakashi: Itachi-kun, você matou ela. ¬¬

Itachi: Mas ofender a mãe é feio. òó

Tsunade: Muito bem, e aqui termina o Flerte! Quer também arranjar um novo brequete? Telefone pára o número que aparece no visor!

Naruto: Cadê a Shizune-san e o Kabuto-san? Oo

Sasuke: Tirando o atraso. ¬¬ Com a fama que o Kabuto tem só esse programa mesmo.

Naruto: E cadê o Orochimaru?

Sasuke: Os zeladores devem ter passado por aqui e recolhido o lixo.

Naruto: Nossa? Já?

Tsunade: E não esqueça do nosso patrocinador!

_Paraíso Icha Icha. O Icha Icha acredita nessa idéia._

Tsunade: Até mais!

XD

* * *

Uma fic bobinha que fiz pra passar o tempo, mas se vc gostou e quer ver a continuação do programa ou mais um personagem se arranjando pode sugerir mais uma viti... Er... Candidato. Pode yaoi se quiser, comigo não tem dessas n.n

Só não vale escolher o par.

Reviews sempre!


	2. Chapter 2

**Flerte**

Shikamaru: Eu me recuso a gritar desse jeito. ¬¬

Tsunade: Tem que gritar. Se não o programa não começa.

Shikamaru: Quem definiu essas regras? Oõ

Tsunade: Eu. Porque EU mando aqui. XD

Shikamaru: Mulheres ù.ú - E a muuuito contragosto. - SOCORRO HOKAGE-SAMAAAAA!_ (Difícill de imaginar XD)_

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!!

Tsunade: E agora mais uma vez com o Flerte, um programa patrocinado pela editora Icha Icha!!!!!!

Naruto: A Icha Icha virou editora? Oo

Sasuke: Fico imaginando os tipos de livro que tem lá. ¬¬

Tsunade: E o nosso candidato, com QI de 220!!!! SHIKAMARU!!!

Garotas: AAAAAAAAH!!!! - Histéricas. - SHIKAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Tsunade: Nossa! Parece que é realmente dos inteligentes que elas gostam! E agora apresentemos nossas três candidatas!

Sasuke: Não esqueça que não pode falar o nome. u.u

Tsunade: Eu sei, caceta. ò.ó Bem... Palmas para a candidata 1!!!

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊHHH!!!!

1. Oi.

Tsunade: E então, candidata 1? O que acha do Shikamaru?

1: Achei que tinha que me apresentar.

Tsunade: Inovemos um pouco. ¬¬

1: Hm...

Tsunade:...

1: ...

Tsunade:...

1:...

Tsunade: Não vai responder? ò.ó

1: Estou pensando.

Tsunade: Não conhece o Shikamaru direito! ÒÓ

1: Conheço. Estou pensando numa qualidade. ¬¬

Shikamaru: Não vou escolher você, garota Ù.Ú

Tsunade: Ora, vamos... n.n Deve ter um motivo pra disputar a vaga no coração do Shika.

1: Na verdade aceitei vir pra cá por livre e espontânea pressão dos meus irmãos. ù.ú

Kankuro (Na platéia): Como se ela não fosse mandona. òÓ

Gaara: E eu quero ficar com o quarto dela. u.u

Temari: Sabe como é filha mulher, né? Chega uma certa idade que os machos da casa querem logo que ela se case e se mude de vila pra que só eles possam ficar com a televisão e o controle remoto.

Shikamaru: Que problemático.

Temari: Nem me fale ú.ù

Tsunade: Muito bem, sabemos da candidata número 1. Agoraaaa!!! N°2!!!

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊHHH!!!

Tsunade: Descreva-se, candidata n° dois:)

Temari: HEEE!! Por que ELA pode se descrever e EU não? Òó Que preconceito é esse, pow!

2: Ela não tá afim de saber como você é, dá licença!

Tsunade: Isso mesmo. Não tô!

Temari: Por que?

Shikamaru: Moça, ela tem razão, isso é preconceito.

Tsunade: Não sou preconceituosa!

Temari: É sim! Tá dando preferência a quem é de Konoha!

Tsunade: Tô não!

Temari: Tá sim!

2: Tá não, ô oxigenada!

Temari: Quêêêê!!!! Oxigenada são VOCÊS!

Tsunade e 2: ISSO É LOURO NATURAL!

Shikamaru: Será que eu posso...

Candidatas e Tsunade: CALA A BOCA!

Shikamaru: OO

Naruto: Coitado do Shikamaru. - Se levantou da cadeira.

Sasuke: Aonde você vai?

Naruto: Tá frio.

Sasuke: Tá chovendo.

Naruto: Então eu vou comprar chocolate quente.

Tsunade: Muito bem, candidata 2, descreva-se... E CALA A BOCA, candidata 1!!

Temari:...

2: Bem, sou loura cem por cento natural, linda, magra, tenho olhos claros, corpo de modelo, cabelos lindos, magra, manequim de dar inveja... Eu já falei que sou magra? n.n

Tsunade e Shikamaru: Já. ¬¬

2: Pois é. n.n

Tsunade: E por que resolveu disputar o amor de Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Disputar o amor? Me senti imporante agora. o.o

Ino: Sabe como é... O Sasuke-kun não me dá bola e não quero ficar pra titia. ó.ò

Shikamaru e Sasuke: Pelo menos ela é sincera. u.u

Tsunade: Er... Muito bem. Próxima candidata... Número 3!!!

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊH!!!

Shikamaru: Essa platéia não inova? - Olhando para o teto e cruzando os braços.

Tsunade: Muito bem, número 3! Se apresente!

3: Bem... Eu sou tão inteligente quanto o Shika ou talvez mais. n.n Tenho cabelo rosa e sou uma chuunin poderosérrima! Também sou magra.

Shikamaru olha o teto com uma babinha escorrendo pela boca.

3: E por que decidiu disputar o amor de Shikamaru?

Sakura: Aaah... O Sasuke-kun também não me dá bola e eu sinto que eu vou sobrar nesse anime se eu não me arranjar. ó.ò

Tsunade: E por que tem que ser com o Shikamaru? ¬¬

Sakura: Melhor que o Baka do Naruto. ù.ú

Sasuke: Pena que ele não tá aqui para ouvir isso ¬¬

Sakura: Pelo menos o Shika é inteligente. Pense nas conversas ilustre que poderíamos ter. Eu com cereza faço ele parecer mais interessado. n,n

Tsunade: Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Hm?

Tsunade: O que está olhando? ù.ú

Shikamaru: As nuvens são tão legais...

Tsunade: Aquilo é a pintura do teto. ¬¬

Shikamaru: Mas são legais mesmo assim. u.u

Tsunade: Comerciais, Sasuke. ù.ú

**--- Tempo dos comerciais ---**

CABRUM!

A porta se abre e Sasuke lha para trás. Ver simplesmente, Naruto só de samba-canção, ensopado que nem pinto na chuva, e com os dentes trincando de frio.

Sasuke: Não sei se quero saber o que aconteceu? ¬¬

Naruto: Quatro loucas me viram na rua e levaram minha roupa. Brrrrr... Duas delas trabalhavam para os Hyuugas.

Sasuke: Pfff...

---

Tsunade: Isso que dá ter uma tábua como donzel da vez. ÒÓ Bem que eu devia ter mudado a pintura do teto. òó

Sasuke (Microfone): _Tsunade?_

Tsunade: Quié?

Sasuke: _Preciso de um chá de erva doce, alho e um Melhoral pro Naruto. ¬¬_

Tsunade: Tá me achando com cara de enfermeira, é? ò.ó Quem manda aqui sou eu!

Sasuke:_ Eu não vou descer para dar uma de enfermeiro. u.u_

Naruto: _ATCHIM!!_

Sasuke: _Contrate alguém para o serviço de quebra-galho._

Tsunade: Tá. Vou pôr um anúncio vip. - Para Shikamaru. - Por que está participando desse programa afinal?

Shikamaru: É o modo menos problemático de conseguir uma esposa. ú.ù

Tsunade: Tenho pena da vencedora. òó

Shikamaru: Devia ter pena de mim.

---

Sasuke (Se levantando da cadeira): Eu já volto.

Naruto (Enrolado num cobertor): Brrr... ATCHIM!

**--- Final do tempos dos comerciais. ---**

Tsunade: Voltamos agora dos comerciais!! E agora nosso patrocinador! É com você, Naruto!

Naruto: O cof cof Flerte é um cof cof patrocínio cof cof cof da editora Icha Icha cof a Icha Icha cof acredita nessa idéia.

Tsunade: Se era pra fazer esse trabalho de porco antes eu ter chamado o Hayate. ¬¬ Beeeem! n.n Agora vamos ver o que as pessoas acham das nossas candidatas! Eu ouvi um telefonema?

TRIIIIIIIIIIM!

Tsunade: Alô! Quem fala:)

Chouji: Oi, Hokage-sama. Sou eu, o Chouji: D

Shikamaru: Fala, Chouji. :)

Chouji: E aí, Shika! Como vai a vida?

Shikamaru: Putz. Um saco. u.u Estou fazendo abstinência.

Platéia: OO

Ino: SHIKAMARU, EU NÃO ACREDITO! Tá certo que fumar causa impotência sexual, mas precisou chegar a esse ponto?!!!!

Shikamaru: Eu me referi a abstinência de cigarro. ¬¬

Temari já ia se levantar para ir embora, mas ao ouvir Shikamaru volta a se sentar.

Shikamaru: E aí? Que é que tem de novo?

Chouji: Sei lá... Vai ter bola sábado, quer entrar no time?

Shikamaru: Sei não... Em que posição?

Chouji: Se você quiser pode ser goleiro. O que acha?

Tsunade: Ù.Ú

Shikamaru: Bem, eu...

Tsunade: CAHAM!

Shika e Chouji: Hum?

Tsunade: Chouji, será que pode escolher uma candidata para seu amigo, Chouji? - _Sorriso forçado._

Chouji: Hum... Não sei. Qual delas libera a casa pra gente ver um FlaFlu (Flamengo x Fluminense XD)?

Candidatas: NENHUMA!!

Shikamaru: OO!

Tsunade: Próxima ligação. ¬¬

Shikamaru: Hokage-sama... Ainda dá tempo de desistir? -_ Gota._

Tsunade: Não. ¬¬

Shikamaru: OO Tô ferrado.

"TRIIIIM"

Tsunade: Alô, quem fala? n.n

Hinata: O... Oi, m... meu nome é Hinata...

Tsunade: Oi, Hinata! Então? Qual das candidatas merece o amor de Shikamaru?

Hinata: B... Bem, pode ser a 3 porque e... ela é tão inteligente quanto ele, o... ou a 2 porque eles se conhecem a m... mais tempo, o... ou a 1 porque ele ficou o... olhando para as pernas dela na enfermaria.

Temari: QUÊÊÊÊ!!!

Shikamaru: XO

Temari: TARADO!

Ino: COMO VOCÊ PÔDE, SHIKAMARU!

Sakura: E EU ACHAVA QUE ERA UM RAPAZ DIREITO!

Ino: VOCÊ TAMBÉM LER PARAÍSO ICHA ICHA QUE NEM O KAKASHI-SENSEI?

Kakashi (Na platéia): Eu?

Sasuke entra na sala de monitoramento com um chá e oferece a Naruto.

Sasuke: Que é que tá pegando?

Naruto: As garodas esdão brigando com o Shika.

Sasuke: E já tiraram os membros dele?

Naruto: Aida dão deu tempo.

Tsunade: Muito bem! Parando com o barraco aqui, aew!!

Candidatas: ò.ó

Shikamaru: ú.ù

Tsunade: Próxima ligação?

Severino: Alô?

Tsunade: Quem fala? Oõ

Severino: Ah, é aí que abriu uma vaga de quebra-galho?

Tsunade: Sinto muito. A vaga já foi preenchida.

Sasuke: Já foi preenciha?

Itachi: Oi?

Sasuke se vira para Itachi e os dois se olham.

Uchihas: AAAAAAH!!!! - Apontando um para o outro.

Itachi: Eu NÃO vou trabalhar pra você! ÒÓ

Sasuke: Agora terei minha vingança! ÒÓ

Itachi: Ooolha os direitos do trabalhador, heim! Eu denuncio essa possilga!

Naruto: ATCHIM!

Itachi: Hum? - Olha Naruto. - Epa! Naruto-kun! - sorrir.

(Itachi)_ "Naruto é um jinchuuriki, logo tem um demônio dentro dele. A Akatsuki coleciona demônios então..."_ Se aproxima de Naruto com sorriso de vilão.

Sasuke: Fica longe dele ù.ú

Naruto: Idachi, draz um chocolate quende bra mi?

Itachi: Vou cobrar por fora. òó

Tsunade: Agora, pessoal... É hora do DESAFIO!!!!

Povão: AEEEEEEEW!!!!

Vem Shino com uma urna e Shikamaru tira um papelzinho.

Shikamaru: Ah... "Uma mulher ideal tem que saber me convencer a fazer certas coisas. Use todo o seu poder de sedução para me convencer a dançar uma música do Latino".

Tsunade: Nossa! Isso é um verdadeiro desafio! Quem você escolhe?

Shikamaru: Hm... Número 2.

Platéia: FENDA NO SHIKAMARUUUUU!

Ino: n.n

Colocam a fenda no Shikamaru e Ino sai da tela.

Ino: Pode tocar a música!

Shikamaru: Heim!...!

Ino usa o ninjutsu de tranferir mentes e desmaia.

O resto vcs já sabem XD

"HOJE É FEESTA LÁ NO MEU AP! PODE APARECER! VAI ROLAR BUNDALÊLÊ!"

Platéia: OO

Kakashi: OO

Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi: OO

Tsunade: Iauahauahauahauaaa... Digo... Ar... Muito bem, passou no desafio, número 2. XD

Ino volta ao corpo e volta pra tela.

Sasuke: Se eu fosse ele não saía de casa até o Kakashi criar juízo. u.ú

Shikamaru: Eu já deveria saber que isso ía ser problemático. ÒÓ

Tsunade: Você supera.

Shikamaru: Estou deprimido agora. ¬¬

Tsunade: Verdade? Oo

Shikamaru: Verdade. ¬¬

Tsunade: Muito deprimido?

Shikamaru: A vida não tem sentido. ú.ù

Tsunade: Comerciais então.

**--- Tempo dos comerciais. ---**

Tsunade: Itachi-kun!

Itachi (Atras da cadeira de Naruto pronto para sequestrá-lo): Eu?

Tsunade: Venha aqui e entretenha o Shikamaru.

Itachi: Quê? Oo

Sasuke _- Sorriso malicioso._

Itachi: Eu me recuso. ù.ú

Tsunade: Seu salário depende disso.

Itachi: Pff... Isso que dá ter extrapolado o cartão de crédito. ù.ú _- Desce para entreter o Shikamaru._

---

Itachi: Bem... - _Olha para a cara de Shikamaru._ - Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei. ¬¬

Shikamaru: As núvens são tão legais...

Itachi: Cara, você precisa de um passatempo. Oo

Shikamaru: Ver nuvens é meu passatempo. u.u

Itachi: Mas aquela é a pintura do teto. ¬¬

Shikamaru: São legais mesmo assim.

Itachi dá de ombros e senta ao lado de Shikamaru para olhar o teto.

Itachi:...

Shikamaru:...

Itachi:...

Shikamaru:...

Itachi: Acho que tô vendo um porquinho.

Shikamaru: Onde?

Itachi: Ali, do lado daquela nimbus.

Shikamaru: Eu achei que era um jogo de chá.

Itachi: Minha imaginação é restrita.

Shikamaru: É porque você ainda não se aperfeiçoou.

Sasuke:... ù.ú Assim a reputação do meu clã acaba de cair.

Naruto: Dão sei se isso é bior que ver o Shikamaru dançando festa no AP.

Sasuke: Definitivamente não. ¬¬

**--- Fim do tempo dos comerciais. ---**

Shikamaru: Mulheres são problemáticas.

Itachi: E verdade. u.u

Shikamaru: Já teve alguma?

Itachi: Não, mas tudo é problemático. O mundo não me entende.

Shikamaru: Coloque isso pra fora, cara.

Itachi: A vida não tem sentido. ú.ù Então mato os outros para me distrair.

Shikamaru: Sei como é. u.u

Tsunade: Querem parar com esse deprê no meu programa! ÒÓ

Shikamaru: Pera, Hokage-sama... Estamos filosofando.

Itachi: Por que eu existo?

Sasuke: Porque o Naruto não é carma suficiente pra mim ÒÓ

Tsunade: CHISPA, ITACHI!

Itachi vai embora.

Tsunade: Tá menos deprimido? ¬¬

Shikamaru: Sim, estou bem melhor. u.u

Tsunade: Então faça logo duas perguntas e acabe logo com isso.

Shikamaru: Não tinha uma urna?

Temari: Vendemos ela para contratar o quebra-galho.

Sasuke: Desperdício de urna. ¬¬

Shikamaru: Tá... Ahn... Candidata número um, descreva-se.

Temari: Huh? Oo

Tsunade: Como um ninja com um QI de 220 tem PREGUIÇA de pensar!!? ÒÓ

Shikamaru: Escolher perguntas é muito chato. ¬¬

Temari: Bem, sou loira, tenho olhos claros, alta e...

Sakura e Ino: Esquisita.

Temari: QUÊ!

Tsunade: Próxima pergunta.

Shikamaru: Certo... Número três, no que consiste a fórmula e mc2

Sakura: Significa que um total de massa de um determinado corpo, sendo um ponto material ou um corpo extenso, se multiplicada pela velocidade da luz ao quadrado é equivalente a uma determinada quantidade de energia. n.n

Todos: Oooooh!

Shikamaru: Interessante.

Naruto: A Sakura-chan tá aí!!!! Ó.Ò

Sasuke: Você ainda não tinha percebido? Oõ

Naruto: NÃO! ÒÓ COMO ELA PÔDE!!!! - Se levanta e sai pisando duro.

Sasuke: Três, dois...

POF. Naruto desmaia (tá dodoi mesmo n.n).

Tsunade: Muito bem, Shika! Pode escolher!

Shikamaru: Já?

Temari: Já.

Shikamaru: Número 1.

Sakura e Ino: NANI?!

A tela se abre mostrando Temari.

Temari: Shika! - Corre e abraça o rapaz. - n.n

Shikamaru: n.n

Kankuro: Aew! A Temari casa!

Gaara: Finalmente, uma boca a menos pra alimentar. ¬¬

Tsunade: Que bom que escolheu uma pessoa que ache interessante. Beeem! Até mais e não percam o próximo Flerte!

Platéia: IUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!

Tsunade: Té mais!

* * *

Bem, eu ia colocar a Ino, **Sakurinha Rockbell** e **Uzumaki Nandy**, mas deu empate e o Shika confesso que foi mais divertido colocar ele! XD

Sasuke: Não acredito que você contratou o Itachi. ¬¬

Tsunade: Ora, não era você que tava pedindo um quebra-galho? u.u

**Mandy Lua**: Naruto... Seria uma boa... E certamente não colocaria ele com a Sakura. XD

**Harumi Chan, Jeh Mayumi:** Taí, Shikamaru! E as outras idéias de vcs tb tão hilárias!!

**Gizele:** Bem, gizele, apesar de ShikaTema ser um casal convencional eu não planejo colocar os que vc citou. Relaxa n.n

**Hinatinha Hawkeye, xD-chan e joseane**: Obrigada, gente! Tô muito feliz com isso : D Um abraço!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ps: Esse capítulo contém yaoi. Não gosta? Não curte? Não passa pela sua cabeça que dois rapazes gostem de se beijarem? Relaxa. Gosto é gosto. É só não ler n.n**

**Ps2: Vc NÃO gosta de yaoi mas quer saber se eu respondi seu review? Respondi sim, com muita preguiça, mas respondi. ¬¬ É só ir pro final da página. n.n**

**Ps3: Aos que ficarem, boa leitura.**

* * *

**Flerte**

Gaara: Nem pensar. ¬¬ Eu me recuso.

Tsunade: O programa não começa se você não gritar. ò.ó

Gaara: Não vou gritar.

Tsunade: Então o programa não começa.

Gaara: Se não começar você perde verbas.

- Guerra de nervos - ÒÓ

Candidato 1: DEIXA EU GRITAR! DEEEEEIXA! XD

Tsunade: Não!

1: Mas eu vou gritar mesmo assim! SOCORRO HOKAGE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!!

Gaara: ¬¬

Tsunade: Sei imbec... Ahn? Como?Ah! Olá, pessoal! XD Bem vindos a mais um FLERTE! n.n

Platéia: IUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!!

Tsunade: E o nosso donzel da vez é o ruivo mais cobiçado do anime! Fechado, bonito e acima de tudo... RICO!!

Povão: GAARA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Gaara **- Gota -**

Tsunade: E agora vamos aos candidatos, mas antes o patrocinador!

Sasuke (Olha para os lados): Cadê o Naruto? Oo

Tsunade: Eu disse PATROCINADOR!

Sasuke: Eu não vou falar essa frase ridícula. ¬¬ Vou chamar o Itachi. ITACHI!

Itachi: Quié? ò.ó

Sasuke: Anuncia o patrocinador.

Itachi: Vem cá, você é pago pra quê? O.ó

Tsunade: Será que dá pra dizer a PORRX do patrocinador!

Candidatos: OO

Gaara: Qual é mesmo a censura desse programa? Oõ

Itachi:_ O Flerte é um patrocínio da editora Icha Icha. A Icha Icha acredita nessa idéia._ ù.ú

Tsunade: Muito bem! Agora vamos... AO CANDIDATO UM!

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!

Itachi: Cadê o Naruto-kun?

Sasuke: Não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe.

(Itachi) _"Como é que eu vou sequestrar um jinchuuriki sem o jinchuuriki?"_ u.ú

Tsunade: Candidato um! Defina-se!

1: Definir? Ah, beem... Como dizer, eu sou na minha, divertido, forte, inteligente, esperto, adoro ramen e sou o ninja mais poderoso do mundo...

Sasuke: Essa voz...!

1:... Tanto que um diz vou ser Hokage. XD Sou louro e tenho olhos azuis!

Sasuke: NARUTO! OO...!!!!

Garotas: AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!

Itachi: Peraí... Gaara era uma mina o tempo todo? OO

Sasuke: Não. Isso é um Flerte yaoi.

Itachi: Então... Aaaaahn... Noooossa!** - Puxa uma cadeira e se senta -** Então você precisa de ajuda aqui, maninho. n.n

Sasuke: O quê? oõ

Itachi: Eu sou o quebra-galho e alguém precisa tomar o lugar do Naruto-kun.

Sasuke: Não você! ò.ó

Tsunade: Então, candidato 1, o que você acha mais bonito no Gaara? n.n

Naruto:...

Tsunade: Candidato 1?

Naruto: Que pergunta esquisita. n.n

Sasuke: Mais esquisito vai ser ouvir a sua resposta, baka. ù.ú

Naruto: Acho que... Bem, é difícil encontrar um ruivo dos olhos azuis. n.n

Tsunade: Nossa! O público concorda?

Público: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!!!

Tsunade: Muito bem, agora vejamos O CANDIDATO 2!!!!

2: Ola. : D

Tsunade: Descreva-se, candidato 2!

2. Bem, como dizer... Sou moreno, tenho uma pele meio arroxeada que é sexy, um cabelo liiiiindo de dar inveja e um bom gosto pra roupas.

Itachi: Quem é a biba? ¬¬

Sasuke: Orochimaru. ¬¬

Itachi: OROCHIMARU! -** Levantou-se furioso. -** Aquele abestado traidor filho da mãe! Agora eu me vingo! ÒÓ

Sasuke: Espera até o comercial que a gente acerta as contas.

Tsunade: E então, número 2! Por que veio disputar o amor do Gaara?

Orochimaru: Porque o Gaara-kun é uma gracinha e depois porque o Sasuke-kun também não liga pra mim. ú.ù Até o Kabuto-kun se arranjou. T.T

Itachi: Falando nisso, alguém conseguiu abrir a porta da sala de massagem? Oo

Sasuke: Não. u.u

Itachi: Nerds. ù.ú

Tsunade: E agora... Palmas para... O CANDIDATO 3!!!

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!

3: Uooou! Sou eu! ; D

Tsunade: Descreva-se, número 3! n.n

3: Sim! Eu sou aquele que todos conhecem como a bela fera verde de Konoha! **- Polegar levantado e sorrisão colgate.**

Todos: Oooooh...

Naruto: Ou sobrancelhudo. XD

Tsunade: Nossa, candidato 3! E por que acha que merece vencer esse desafio?

Lee: Porque Gaara-sama e eu temos tudo haver, ora**. - Pose de nice guy. **

Gaara: Esses são os candidatos que você me arrajou? ú.ù

Orochimaru: Sai fora, ô sobrancelhudo. ò.ó Eu vi primeiro!

Naruto: Hei! Esse apelido é meu! Ò.ó

Orochimaru: Quié? Tá querendo o cabeça de cuia só pra você também, é? Ò.Ó Aprenda a dividir!

Naruto e Lee: ... Oõ???

Orochimaru: Que foi?

Lee: Na boa, amigo. Oó Tu é esquisito.

Orochimaru: O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊ???!!!! QUALQUER UM PODE ME CHAMAR DE ESQUISITO, MENOS VOCÊ, MERMÃO!

Naruto: Deixa ele, sobrancelhudo. ¬¬

Lee: Que cara estranho. **- E ao virar as costas para beber sua água...**

PAU!

Lee:...! **- Recebe um cascudo na cabeça. -** AAAARRE! AGORA TU VAI VER, CARALHX!

"RÁÁÁÁÁH!!! PA! PA! PUL! PROOO! CRASH! POF! TCHOOOO!"

**- Cena censurada - XD**

Naruto: Uau! Vovó Tsunade! OO Venha ver isso! Imagine se tivessem xingado a mãe! Nooooooossa! AU! PERAÍ, EU NÃO TÔ NA BRIGA, CACETA!

Tsunade: Cadê! Cadê! Deixa eu ver!

Gaara: Posso ver também? ô.ô

Tsunade: Te aquieta, Gaara-sama! Não pode ver os candidato! Ar! Minha nossa! O que é isso que o Orochimaru tá urinando!?

Sasuke: Comerciais agora. Ù.Ú

Itachi: XD

**--- Tempo dos comerciais ---**

Itachi vem com um balde de água e joga no trio.

Orochimaru: AAAAHR! ISSO QUEEEEEIMA!

Lee** - Dentro da barriga da cobra. - **ONDE ESTOOOOOU? QUEM SOU EEEEEEU?

Naruto: O LEEEEEEE!

Lee: QUE FOOOOOOOI?

Tsunade: Aqui está a resposta. **- Pegou o copo de água que Lee bebia. -** Aqui tem pinga. Hum? **- Olhou interessada e bebeu o resto da água.**

Sasuke: Como! ò.ó Quem colocaria pinga na água do Lee sabendo que ele é descontrolado quando bebe?

Itachi escondeu as mãos com o balde atrás de si e saiu de fininho. XD

Tsunade: Muito bem, equipe médica, tirem o Lee de dentro dessa cobra e coloquem o Orochimaru no soro.

Todos levam os dois embora e Sasuke se vira para Naruto.

Sasuke: E você?

Naruto: Estou bem, obrigado. :)

Sasuke: Eu... Eu não acredito que você está disputando o Gaara! ÒÓ

Tsunade: Claaaro que ele tá! **- Puxando o Uchiha de lado. -** Você sabe quanto subiu o Ibope com Naruto paticipando do programa:D Todos querem ele como participante! Isso porque ainda não consegui colocá-lo na Berlinda!

Sasuke: E se ele ganhar? ò.ó

Naruto: Claro que eu vou ganhar! u.u O sobrancelhudo não tem chance, muito menos o Orochimaru.

Sasuke: Então... Você... Quer mesmo... Ganhar? OO

Itachi: Dá licença. Hokage-sama, a extração ... Digo, a cirurgia do Lee foi um sucesso, mas a cobra acabou morrendo. Podemos ficar com a pele? n.n Preciso de um sapato novo.

Tsunade: Metá-Metá, Itachi. Podemos voltar ao programa?

Orochimaru: BUAAAAAAAA!!!!

Itachi: Depois. Eu vou consolá-lo primeiro. Ele é sensível ó.ò

Sasuke: Eu vou voltar ao meu posto. ú.ù

Naruto: Você tá legal?

Sasuke: Também estou deprimido. ú.ù

Itachi: Não vai querer que eu te entretenha, né? O.ó **- Dando tapinhas na costa de Orochimaru.**

Sasuke: Nem por decreto. ¬¬

Orochimaru: Minha vida ficou incompleta! Eu não sou nada sem minha cobra! Eu e minha cobra! Minha cobra e eu!

Tsunade: Ok. Chega de pornografia aqui. òó Acaba logo esse comercial, Sasuke.

Todos: Oo

**--- Fim do tempo do comercial. ---**

Tsunade: Muito bem! Voltamos ao Flerte! Candidatos! Os três estão vivos?

Candidatos: Sim. ù.ú

Tsunade: Então vamos ver o que acham de vocês! Eu ouvi um telefonema?

"TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!"

Tsunade: Alô? Quem fala:D

Gai: Hokage-sama! Sou eu! Gai!

Tsunade **- Desliga. -** Esse não conta ¬¬ Próximo? n.n

Neji: Alô?

Tsunade: Alô, quem fala?

Neji: Hyuuga Neji.

Tsunade: E então, Neji? Quem deve ficar com o amor do nosso Kazekage preferido?

Neji: Ahn... O candidato 1 é o menos pior de todos, e o três nem pensar. Mas se não conseguir conquistar o loiro, as roupas que eu tenho podem servir de presente pro Kazekage-sama.

Naruto: Filho da mãe! Então foi você que mandou roubar minhas roupas! ÒÓ

Neji: Não xinga a mamãe! Òó E sim. Devem valer uma nota no mercado de cosplay.

Naruto: FILHO DA...

Neji: JÁ DISSE PRA NÃO XINGÁ A MAMÃE, CACETA! ÒÓ

_Tu Tu Tuuuuu..._

Sasuke: ù.ú - **Esconde o rosto nas mãos.**

Itachi: Ahn... Por que esse programa faz sucesso mesmo? O.õ

Sasuke: Certas coisas na vida são ilógicas. ú.ù

"TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM"

Tsunade: Alô, quem fala? n,n

Shizune: Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: Shizune? Oõ

Shizune: n.n

Tsunade: Ligou para dizer quem deveria ganhar o amor de Gaara-sama?

Shizune: Ahn... Bem, eu acho que deveria ser o candidato 1. Eles tem muito em comum.

Gaara: Eu o quê? Oó

Shizune: E, Tsunade-sama! Dá pra trazer mais bombons de licor pra sala de massagem? n.n

Platéia: OO

Tsunade: Itachi, vá levar os bombons para lá. n.n

Itachi: QUÊÊÊÊ!!! Ó, ISSO JÁ É EXPLORAÇÃO! VOU DENUNCIAR PRA CLT!

Sasuke: Naruto tem grandes chances de vencer. ú.ù

Itachi: Heim! Ah... Espera um tempo, Hokage-sama. Meu irmão tá com complexo. **- Senta-se ao lado de Sasuke e come um bombom de licor da caixa. -** Vamos lá. Se abra pra mim. :)

Sasuke: Pra depois você ficar me jogando na cara? ù.ú

Itachi: É. XD

Sasuke: ¬¬

Itachi: Quer bombom?

Tsunade: Muito bem!!! Agora que sabemos o que o povo acha, vamos saber o que Gaara acha!

Platéia: GAARA-KUUUUUUUN!!!!

Tsunade: Escolha um desafio, Gaara! n.n

Sai entra com uma urna e Gaara tira de lá um papelzinho.

Gaara: Hm... "Quero saber se você beija bem". ¬¬

Platéi: Oooooooh!

Itachi: Uau! Beijo yaoi? Já? - Comendo mais.

Sasuke: O.ó

Tsunade: Escolha um candidato, Gaara.

Gaara: Hm...

Platéia: ...

Gaara: Número três.

Lee: Nani!

Itachi e Sasuke: ô.ô **- Comendo bombons.**

Tsunade: Fenda no Gaara!!!!

Vem Sakura e coloca uma fenda no Gaara. XD Lee sai da tela praticamente (Praticamente?) empurrado por Naruto e Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: Porrx, cara. Anda logo!

Lee: Eu n... Não p... Posso... OO

Naruto: Pensa só o que o Gai-sensei vai dizer ao ver você se acovardando?

Lee: Mas é o Gaara-sama! Ele agora é Kazekage e tudo mais.

Orochimaru: E daí? Nunca beijou ninguém por acaso?

Lee: Não. ú.ù O anime não dá tempo pra gente ter vida social decente.

"PAU!" Naruto dá um chute na poupança de Lee e o obriga a ir para perto da Hokage.

Tsunade: Pow. Finalmente. Dê o seu melhor, número três.

Lee: Glup.

Gaara apenas fica parado (vendado) esperando. Lee se inclina para perto do Kazekage, toca em seu rosto, se aproxima e encosta os lábios no dele, dando um beijo bem dado.

Temari: ô.ô

Platéia: ô.ô

Yaoístas Gaalee: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! **- Hiséricas -**

Lee se afasta do beijo mais vermelho que pimentão.

Lee: OO

Naruto e Orochimaru: Legaaaaal... ô.ô

Tsunade: Já teve sua chance, agora vai pra trás da tela. **- Empurra-o com o mindinho.**

Lee: Uooou! - Vai varando até colidir com Naruto e Orochimaru e os três entram dentro da tela.

Tsunade: Muito beeem! O que achou, Gaara-sama! n.n

Gaara:... **- Corado.**

Lee: Ele poderia responder pra eu me sentir melhor. T.T

Sasuke (Depois de uma caixa de bombons de licor XD): Sabe...

Itachi (Idem XD): Hm...

Sasuke: Eu tava pensando...

Itachi: Hm...

Sasuke: Ainda bem que ele não escolheu o um.** - Olhar perdido nas telas**

Itachi: Um? **- Abre os olhos -** Que um? -,-

Sasuke: Cê sabe...

Itachi: Sei não...

Sasuke: O loiro da ponta.

Itachi: Ahn... Qual deles?

Sasuke: Só tem um.

Itachi: Mas eu tô vendo dois, dá licença? û.û

Sasuke: Tá?

Itachi: Tá

Sasuke: Devem ser irmãos.

Itachi: Gêmeos?

Sasuke: Deve ser.

Tsunade: E AGORA... A HORA DAS PERGUNTAS!!

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!! PERGUNTAS! PERGUNTAS! PERGUNTAS!

Vem Chouji com outra urna e Gaara tira um papelzinho.

Gaara: Candidato 1...

Naruto: Eu? XD

Gaara: O que faz você achar que tem alguma chance comigo?

Naruto: É pessoal? Oo

Gaara: Não. Foi a pergunta do papel. ¬¬

Naruto: Beeem... n.n Eu serei Hokage um dia e você é um Kazekage. Nós dois somos jinchuurikis. Somos caras raros porque sou loiro de olhos azuis e você um ruivo de olhos azuis, e além disso ninguém nos entende, mas eu entendo você. n.n

Gaara:...

Orochimaru: Ai que coisa mais bunita meu pai! T.T

Itachi: Tô emocionado. ó.ò Chuf.

Tsunade: Ai... Ai... Que lindo! Tire mais uma pergunta, Gaara-kun. T.T

Gaara: Candidato 2.

Orochimaru: Fala?

Gaara: Mesma pergunta.

Tsunade: Quê!! Você não pode ter tirado a mesma pergunta!!

Gaara: Eu sou Kazekage. Eu também mando. ¬¬

Tsunade: ÒÓ

Orochimaru: Simples, somos inteligentes, poderosos, lindos, odiamos a Akatsuki...

Itachi: Hew! Num fala mal da minha patota!

Sasuke: Devia falar de vez enquanto.

Itachi: É? Por que?

Sasuke: Revigora, sabe... Você se sente ais leve.

Itachi: Aaaw... ô.ô

Orochimaru:...E se você me escolher eu mato todo mundo menos você quando eu for dono do mundo n.n

Gaara: Hm...

Naruto e Lee: ¬¬

Tsunade: Parece uma escolha difícil! Vamos ver quem será o vencedor após os comerciais!

**--- Tempo dos comerciais ---**

"Tu tururu tururu tururu tururururururu-ru" Celular da Tsunade toca.

Tsunade: Alô?

Shizune: Tsunade-sama... Os bombons ainda vem? n.n

Tsunade: Bombons?

---

Na sala Sasuke e Itachi olhavam para a pitura do teto (Sim! Mais nuvens XD).

Itachi: Aquela parece um porquinho.

Sasuke: Achei que era um gatinho. u.u

Itachi: Minha imaginação é muito limitada. ¬¬

Sasuke: Ela se limita a porcos?

Tsunade chega e encontra a caixa de bombons vazia.

Tsunade: SASUKE! ITACHI! Ò.Ó

Uchihas: Quié? ¬¬

Tsunade: Vocês estão em horário de trabalho! Deveriam estar trabalhando ao invés de admirarem essa BENDITA PINTURA depois de 50 BOMBONS DE LICOR CARRÉSIMOS!!

Sasuke: Naruto também deveria está trabalhando. ò.ó

Tsunade: Mas ele tá me dando IBOPE, ow! Querem deixar de trabalhar? PARTICIPEM do program... -** De repente uma lampadazinha aparece sobre sua cabeça.** - Heeei! n.n

Sasuke: Nem vem ¬¬

Tsunade: Hm... Tem razão ù.ú Não tem lugar sifuciente para todas suas candidatas e o Orochimaru.

Sasuke: ù.ú

Itachi: HAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAAAA!

Tsunade: Bem, voltem a trabalhar. Vou providenciar os bombons.

**--- Fim dos comerciais. ---**

Tsunade: Estamos de volta!

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!

Tsunade: E agora é a hora! Gaara-sama! Quem você escolhe?

Gaara: Hm...

Candidatos:...

Gaara: Aah.. **- Levemente corado.**

Candidatos:...

Gaara: O candidato... **- Um pouco mais corado.**

Candidatos:... ô.ô

Gaara: Três.

Naruto e Orochimaru: Nani?!

Lee: Nani!

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!!

A tela se abre e Lee corre e abraça Gaara.

Lee: Gaara! Achei que não ía me escolher. n.n

O ruivo continua corado.

Lee: Que bonitinho. Você é tímido? n.n

Gaara: Um pouco. **- Sorriu discretamente.**

Naruto: Huh? **- Viu Sasuke passando com uma caixa de bombons. -** Hei, Sasuke! Pra onde você vai?

Sasuke: Hm?

Naruto: Cê tá bem?

Sasuke: Bem como qualquer pessoa com uma caixa de bombons de licor na cabeça.

Naruto: Huh?!

Sasuke: Achei melhor eu entregar esses bombons antes que o Itachi comesse de novo a caixa.

Naruto: Então eu vou com você. Prometo que não como n.n

Sasuke:... **- Sorriu de canto.**

Naruto: A propósito... Eles sabem que a diária da sala de massagem é cem contos? O.õ

Sasuke: Não sei. Só raciocino direito amanhã.

Tsunade: Beeeem, mais um par formado, pessoal!!! E não percam o próximo Flerte! Tchau!!!

XD

* * *

Eis o Flerte Yaoi, atendendo a 8782738471346097131283-849748923642384320840238427489 de pedidos! XD 

Naruto: Exagerada, heim, Hamiko-san! XD

Bem, antes de mais nada... Não. Não sou partidária de GaaLee, mas isso porque pra mim o Gaara não devia ficar com ninguém a não ser EEEEEEEU!!!! **- Pega Gaara de pelúcia e abraça. - **Mas ficou Kawai. Também acho Kawai Gaara e Naruto e eu estava MESMO querendo fazer um Flerte Yaoi. O GaaLee caiu como uma luva XD

E esse capítulo é um presente para os GaaLee de plantão

O legal é que foi rápido pra escrever n.n

O resto do dia foi .só pra responder reviews XD

**Gizele**: Sim. Os yaois pode ter sim. Olha a sua pergunta respondida.

**Sakurinha Rockbell:** Ta aqui! Ta aqui! Ta aqui! Ta aqui! Ta aqui! Ta aqui! Ta aqui! XD Abraços!

**Aquarius no Kitsune:** Hauahauahaua!! Espero que tenha gostado do momento Uchihas XD. Taí o GaaLee. n.n

**xD-chan:** Shikamaru tem meu signo... n.n' Isso explica a minha preguiça. Naruto também... Isso explica meu dom de fazer besteira toda a hora. u.u

O lado bom? Hm... Sei improvisar. Eu acho Oo

**Larry:** Ainda vou colocar o Itachi na berlinda... Tá coçando a oportunidade! XD

**Joseane hatake:** Tenho certeza que vai ser uma ótima fic, Joseane! n.n

**DAnii-chan:** Hehehehe! Por que não, Danii-chan? XD

**Mandy Lua:** Naruto já sarou. :) Mas a idéia não saiu da cabeça fofa da Hinata. O priminho dela se deu ao trabalho n.n

**0Dany0:** YEAH! Yaoi, Dany: D Também tava louca pra escrever! (Tanto que acabei rápido n.n)

**Lord Zero X:** Entre os participantes está o Lee e o Naruto. Abraços! n.n

**Hyuuga Mitha:** Se dependesse do Gaara esse programa nunca ía começar (Esses filhinhos de Kazekages mimados ¬¬... Mas ele é LIIIINDOOO! - Abraça Gaara de pelúcia)

**Dedessa-chan:** Hinata é a póxima a entrar na berlinda, Ded-chan n.n

**Lucy.diclonius e Mr. Gemini:** Sim! Sim! Yaoi, hetero... O que importa é o amor X) ShikaTema é Tuuuudo!

HEI! Então os 1000 reais é mesmo lenda!!! Oh...!!!!!! Minha vida não tem mais sentido! Ó.Ò

**Abraços!!!**

* * *

**UTILIDADE PÚBLICA!**

Próxima a entrar na berlinda é a Hinata. Podem escolher os canddatos se quiserem. n.n E sim. Continuem dando sugestões de donzela e donzel da vez n.n

Se eu demorar pra postar é culpa da prova!!

FUI!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Flerte**

-

Hinata: S. Socorro... Ho... Kage... - Vermelha.

Tsunade: Minha querida. n.n Você não é mais uma garotinha, sabia?

Hinata: Huh?

Tsunade: Agora você é... Uma _femme fatale_! **- Punho em risto e olhos brilhando.**

Hinata: ôô

**Tsunade: **Tem três candidatos brigando por você! Agora coloque pra fora toda a agonia que o anime e o tapado do Naruto lhe proporcionaram!

Hinata: SOCORRO HOKAGE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Platéia: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!

Tsunade: Como viram, a donzela da vez é a HINATA!

Garotos: IUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!

Tsunade: Por isso agora vamos ver quais dos candidatos vai conquistar o amor da nossa donzela! E... Hum?

Tsunade ver Naruto estupefado indo pra trás da tela.

Tsunade: Só um minutinho, sim? XD

Os candidatos eram ninguém menos que Shino, Kiba e... Sasuke.

Naruto: Sua besta! Que negócio é esse de ser candidato? Você vive fugindo das garotas! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Ciumes? **- Abre seu melhor sorriso de "eu posso mais que você"**

Kiba: Shino, seu traidor! Você sabia que eu gostava da Hinata-chan!

Shino: Não foi minha culpa. ó.ò Meus insetos gostam do cheiro dela e eu preciso me casar com alguém que eles gostem.

Kiba: Fura-olho! ò.ó

Tsunade: Hei! Hei! Hei! **- Entrando na tela. -** Que briga é essa e Naruto, o que tá fazendo aí? Oõ

Naruto: O que o _Sasuke_ tá fazendo aqui? Me deixou sozinho com o Itachi lá em cima! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: O contratamos pra isso, se lembra? ¬¬

Naruto: ACONTECE QUE AQUELE SOCIOPATA DO SEU IRMÃO TÁ ME OLHANDO DE UM JEITO ESQUISITO! EU NÃO VOU VOLTAR PRA LÁ!

Tsunade: Nem vem! Você não vai ficar sem trabalhar! ò.ó O Sasuke não ficou quando você foi candidato!

Sasuke: E se o Naruto trabalhasse servindo os participantes? **- Sorriso sarcástico.**

Naruto: Não inventa. ¬¬

Tsunade: Quer que eu coloque meu programa nas mãos do Itachi!??? O.ó Quer que eu vá à falência!?

Sakura e Ino invadem a tela: SASUKE-KUN! Ò.Ó

Naruto e Sasuke: OO

Sakura: Como você PÔDE! Depois de um anime inteiro me doando pra você VOCÊ ME APRONTA ESSA!

Sasuke: Sakura... Olha a frase de duplo sentido ¬¬ Eu sou virgem.

Ino: HOMENS! - Vira-se indignada e vai embora junto com a (ex)amiga.

Tsunade: Isso vai dá cagada. Oo

Naruto:...

Tsunade: Naruto, você ficará aqui para usar seus clones caso role confusão.

Nesse _mesmo momento_ desce Itachi com o seu banquinho e se senta ao lado de Sasuke.

Itachi: XD

Tsunade e Sasuke: Que cê tá fazendo aqui? ò.Ó

Itachi: Vim participar, ora. u.u

Sasuke: Só há vaga pra TRÊS candidatos. ù.ú''

Itachi: O tal Jiraya disse que eu podia. ¬¬

Tsunade: E QUEM vai ficar tomando conta do programa, Ô CRIATURA?

Itachi: Já arranjei um substituto pra ocasião. u.u

Kakashi: Atchim! **- Lendo o seu livrinho na sala de controle. **

Kiba: DOIS UCHIHAS! Aaaah, isso é MUITA PERSEGUIÇÃO!

Shino: Francamente, por que vocês estão disputando o amor da Hinata-chan? ¬¬

Sasuke: Ela é a única que não vive correndo atrás de mim. ù.ú (_Ninguém me ignora_)

Itachi: Já viu que gracinha ela é? n.n Imagine os Uchihaszinhos correndo pelo jardim. _:D_

De repente entra na tela, com o seu banquinho e uma cara pior que a de Sasuke sem café da manhã... Neji.

**PLAF! -** Coloca seu banco no chão e senta ao lado de Itachi.

Candidatos: Neji!? OO

Tsunade: Incesto? A censura do programa vai aumentar ¬¬

Neji: Eu não vou deixar que um fura-olho, um imbecil completo, um sociopata embutido e um sociopata assumido resolvam pegar minha prima. ù.ú

Sasuke: E você se acha o .melhor, heim? ¬¬

Neji: Lógico. Sou lindo, gostoso, tudo-de-bom e tenho mais fan-clubes femininos que você. u.u

Naruto: Tsunade -.-

Tsunade: Quié?

Naruto: Tem cinco candidatos aí. -.-' Não é proibido?

Tsunade: Ainda bem que o donzel não é o Sasuke. ¬¬ **- Sai da tela e volta ao público. -** Alô minha gente!

Platéia: AEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!

Tsunade: Que inédito! Por trás da tela tem CINCO candidatos disputando o amor da Hinata!

Platéia: QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!

Hinata: Huh!? ô.ô

Ino: Cinco!? O que ela tem pra ter CINCO candidatos? Ò.ó

Shikamaru: Homens não gostam de mulheres problemáticas e a Hinata é a menos problemática de todas. ù.ú

Ino: Você namora a Temari. ¬¬

Shikamaru: O amor é problemático. ù.ú

Hinata: Kami-sama... Cinco o.o

Tsunade: Isso mesmo! Cinco! E vamos ao... Candidato 1!

Shino: Hm.

Tsunade: Candidato 1. Descreva-se. n.n

Shino: Bem... Sou... Ahn...

Kiba: Fura-olho ¬¬

Shino: Leal, sincero, fiel, sensível, amigo e adoro animais. É isso. u.u

Kiba: Cara de pau. ù.ú

Tsunade: Candidato 2?

Kiba: Eu?

Tsunade: Também gosta de animais? n.n

Kiba: Ora, claro que sim! n.n Venci dois concusos de corrida, cinco de lutas ninjas e 8 de melhor sorriso canino com o meu cachorro! **- Olhar fulminante de vitória.**

Akamaru: Au! Au!

Tsunade: Candidato 3?

Sasuke: Eu? ¬¬

Tsunade: As mulheres gostam de animais e os candidatos 1 e 2 souberam mostrar a sensibilidade. Você também se sensibiliza com os animais?

Sasuke: Sim. Ajudei a fundar a campanha "Mate o infeliz que dá pipoca aos macacos", que por sinal está trazendo grandes resultados no ramo da fauna konohense.

Tsunade: E você, candidato quatro? Também é preocupado com as causas da fauna konohense?

Itachi: Lógico. Tanto que estou numa campanha pessoal chamada "Prenda a raposa e salve os coelhinhos", de grande importância interior pra mim. n.n

Naruto: OO** - Saindo de fininho para fora da tela.**

Tsunade: E você, candidato cinco? Também está em alguma campanha, mesmo que seja pessoasl, de alguma causa importante?

Neji: Ajudei a fundar o "Mate o infeliz que dá pipoca aos macacos" junto com o candidato 3. u.u

Tsunade: Nossa! Temos pessoas muito sérias mesmo! O que acha, Hinata?

Hinata: N.Não sei... S. São todos Kawai. n.n'

Tsunade: Tudo bem, você vai ter tempo pra escolher! n.n Vejam depois dos comerciais!

Platéia: ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!

Tsunade: E não esqueça do nosso patrocinador!

- Silêncio -

Tsunade: Eu disse patrocinador. ù.ú

-- Silêncio --

Tsunade: QUEM É O IMBECIL QUE TÁ NA SALA DE CONTROLE?

Kakashi: Hum?** - Ligou o microfone. -** Hokage-sama? n.n

Tsunade: Você!? ÒÓ QUEM FOI O INFELIZ QUE COLOCOU VOCÊ AÍ?

Itachi: ATCHIM!

Kakashi: n.n

Tsunade: Vamos! Anuncie logo o patrocinador.

Kakashi: Certo. n.n Eu até troquei a frase por uma musiquinha.

_Curta o prazer que a vida tem pra de dar_

_Curta o paraíso Icha Icha-á_

Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi e Tsunade: Oo

Jiraya: Gostei. XD

Tsunade: Naruto, sobe e vai pra sala de controle. ¬¬

Naruto: Hoje o dia vai ser longo. ù.ú

**--- Tempo dos comerciais ---**

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi (Com os pés no painel de controle, lendo Icha Icha): Hm?

Naruto: O senhor ter um tempo pra conversar? ú.ù

Kakashi: Huh? OO

Naruto: Eu queria saber... Umas coisas. **- Vira o rosto sério.**

Kakashi: Ahn...!!! Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Eu sabia que esse dia ía chegar. Bem... **- Pega Naruto e coloca numa cadeira. -** É o seguinte... As abelhinhas produzem o mel...

Naruto: Nani? Oo

Kakashi: Bem... Talvez seja melhor usar o exemplo da sementinha :)

Naruto:...?

Kakashi: Hihihih. n.n Quando eu era pequeno achava que a semente era colocada pela boca. Que embaraçoso meu primeiro beijo. XD

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei! Não é esse tipo de coisa que eu quero saber! Ò.Ó Tô falando do Itachi!

Kakashi: Itachi? -.-

Naruto: Não quero parecer paranóico que nem o Sasuke, mas não confio nele! ò.ó

Kakashi: Ora, deixe disso. ¬¬ Ele só matou o clã todo e humilhou o irmão caçula. Todos erram.** - Volta a ler o livro. -** Não sei por que vocês reclamam de ficar aqui. É tão fácil. Só tenho que apertar esses botões.

Naruto: ò.ó **- Senta-se na cadeira ao lado do sensei.**

---

Enquanto isso os candidatos asistem a uma partida disputadíssima e emocionante de polegar à velocidade do som entre Neji e Sasuke (Byukugan Vs Sharinga n.n).

Kiba e Shino: VAI!VAI!VAI!VAI!VAI!VAI!VAI!VAI!VAI!VAI!VAI!VAI!VAI!

Neji: Você não vai vencer, Uchiha! Eu sou mais forte!

Sasuke: Vamos ver qual polegar cansa primeiro!

Neji: O meu é mais resistente!

Sasuke: Duvido. ò.ó

Itachi chega, bebendo uma aguinha, e tranquilamente se senta no seu lugar.

**--- Fim dos comerciais. ---**

Tsunade: E agora voltamos, pessoal! E vamos saber o que o público acha dos candidatos!

Platéia: EEEEEEEEEEEEWWW!!!!

Tsunade: Eu ouvi um telefonema?

"TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!"

Tsunade: Alô n.n

Hanabi: _Oi n.n Sou eu, a Hanabi._

Tsunade: Diga, Hanabi!

Hanabi: _Hina-chan! Tá podendo, heim! Se você desse uma olhada nos seus candidatos escolheia os cinco! Só tem cara lindo! XD_

Hinata: Verdade!

Hanabi: Sim. Ah... Não, peraí... Diz pro candidato dois tirar o capuz?

Kiba: Heim?! Oo

Hinata: Tira o capuz, d... dois...

Kiba tira o capuz (O cabelo dele é castanho :)

Hanabi: Agora sim! Vai fundo, Hina-chan. São lindos. n.n

Tsunade: Próximo :)

Gaara: _Alô?_

Tsunade: Gaara?

Gaara: _Oi. Sabe aquela promoção dos 1000 reais por mês?_

Tsunade: Sei.

Gaara: _Os meus ainda não acabaram. ¬¬_

Tsunade: Saco de Kazekage! O Lee não tem celular?

Gaara: Não.

PLAF!

"TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM"

Tsunade: Oi. ò.ó

Kakashi: _Os meus também não acabaram._ n.n

Tsunade: E o que eu tenho haver com isso? ù.ú

Kakashi: _Convesa comigo. XD_

PLAF! - Desliga o telefone.

Kakashi: Delicada como uma flor do campo. ¬¬

"TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!"

Tsunade: SE MAIS ALGUÉM LIGAR PRA GASTAR OS 1000 REAIS DE CRÉDITO DESSA PROMOÇÃO EU...

Naruto: TSUNADE!

Tsunade: Naruto! OO

Naruto: A MULHERADA ARMOU UM BATALHÃO A MANDO DO OROCHIMARU E VAI INVADIR O ESTÚDIO! MEUS 73782348923789273482378 CLONES ESTÃO LÁ EMBAIXO TENTANDO SEGURAR O PORTÃO!

Mulherada e Orochimaru: QUEREMOS O NÚMERO TRÊS-KUN! QUEREMOS O NÚMERO TRÊS-KUN!

Sasuke: OO

Itachi (Para o irmão): Que é que a mamãe colocou na sua frauda? O.ó

Sasuke: Ainda quero descobrir. ù.ú

Tsunade: Temos que fazer alguma coisa contra os hormônios em fúria! Senão vão arruinar meu programa! Ò.Ó

Hinata: Kami-sama! O que vamos fazer? ó.ò

Candidatos: SACRIFIQUEM O SASUKE!

Sasuke: OO

Os candidatos levam Sasuke preso pelos braços, pernas e corpo e arremessam-no pela janela.

Sasuke: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Garotas e Orochimaru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! **- Histéricas.**

-- Silêncio --

Kiba: Ufa. u.u

Tsunade: Comerciais, rápido! OO

**--- Tempo dos comerciais. ---**

Naruto: Quê fizeram com o Sasuke!?! °O°

Kakashi _- Lendo o livrinho._

Naruto (Liga o comunicador). SASUKE! NÃO VÁ PARA A LUZ! VOLTE! °O°

Sasuke: _Eu tô bem, Naruto. E você?_

Naruto: Cê ressucitou?! Oo

Sasuke:_ Não. Usei um clone antes de me pegarem._ u.ú

Naruto: Ufff... u,u Ainda bem que somos mais rápidos que os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco.

**--- Fim do tempo dos comerciais. ---**

Tsunade: E agora que o público já disse o que pensa é hora do...?

Platéia: DESAFIOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Tsunade: Como temos cinco candidatos vamos fazer o desafio valer pra três candidatos, certo?

Platéia: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!

Vem Naruto com uma urna e Hinata tira um papelzinho.

Hinata: Hm..._ "Eu gosto de romance. Faça uma serenata pra mim e me convença a escolhê-lo." _n.n

Tsunade: Uaaaau! Quem você escolhe, Hinata?

Hinata: Ahn...

(Itachi) _"Uia o meu jinchuuriki ali :D"_ Se levanta da cadeira ao ver Naruto indo embora.

Sasuke: Se pretende fazer alguma insanidade digo que tem câmeras aqui. ù.ú

Neji: Seu irmão tá dando em cima do Naruto por acaso? **- Olhar satírico.**

Itachi e Sasuke: Não. ò.ó

Hinata: Eu escolho o... O número 5.

Platéia: FENDA NA HINATA!

Neji: Peraí! O cinco sou eu! Oo

Itachi: Vai. Você não tem a mínima chance, mas eu quero ver incesto na TV. XD

Neji é empurrado pra fora da tela e se aproxima de Hinata.

Neji: ù.ú

Kakashi: Oba! Incesto! _:D_

Naruto: Eu preciso parar de andar com o senhor, Kakashi-sensei. ¬¬

Tsunade: Pode começar, número 5.

Neji: Bem... **- Ajoelhou-se perto de Hinata e pegou sua mão. -** Hinata-sama, você deveria me escolher porque eu a considero a pérola mais rara da família Hyuuga. Da família principal, é claro.

Platéia: Oooooh °¬°

Neji: Bem, é só. **- Se levantou e voltou pra tela.**

Tsunade: Noooossa! O cinco é candidato de poucas palavras, mas que cativam qualquer um! °¬°

Kiba: Oh, sim. O fato dele ter um rosto bonito nem conta. ¬¬

Neji: Eu sou perfeito de qualquer jeito. ¬¬

Tsunade: Próximo candidato, Hinata? n.n

Hinata: Auhn... C... Candidato dois.

Kiba: Quem!

Shino: Tadinho. Esqueceu o nome. u.u

Kiba: ò.ó

Kiba sai da tela branco que nem papel. Se recupera e se ajoelha perto de Hinata.

Kiba: Ahn... Hinata-chan, me escolha porque você é aquela garota especial que eu tive a sorte grande de poder conhecer. Eu gosto de tudo seu. Até do jeito que você fala, que é lindo, então fique comigo.

Platéia: Que foooooofo! #.#

Kiba volta pra tela fuzilando os outros candidatos com o olhar.

Tsunade: Hanabi tem razão. Só tem candidato bom. n.n Próximo?

Hinata: A... Ahn... Número 4.

Candidatos: Quatro!?

Itachi: Aprendam com o mestre. u.u

Itachi sai da tela (A mulherada grita) e vai para perto de Hinata. Se ajoelha e pega em sua mão.

Itachi: Hinata-san, todos os candidatos tem um motivo para tá aqui. É que você realmente aquela garota que se não aproveitarmos a chance perdemos para sempre a felicidade. Tudo em você é especial, veja só, eu lhe conheci agora e já acho a sua beleza uma coisa tão singela e chamativa quanto seus olhos. Então fique comigo.

Garotada: AAAAAAH!!! **- Histéricas.**

Itachi volta para a tela.

Candidatos: Ò.Ó Exibido!

Itachi: Quero ter quatro Uchihaszinhos.** - Sonhador**

Tsunade: Uau! Mas parece que todos tem motivos para serem escolhidos!

"TRIIIIIIM"

Tsunade: Telefone? Agora? Oo Alô?

Naruto: TSUNADE!

Tsunade: Que foi dessa vez? OO

Naruto: A MULTIDÃO LIDERADA PELO OROCHIMARU VOLTOU!

Mulherada: QUEREMOS UM UCHIHA! QUEREMOS UM UCHIHA! QUEREMOS UM UCHIHA!

Itachi e Sasuke: OO

Tsunade: Sacrifica o Kakashi!

Naruto: Já sacrifiquei! A multidão tava maior, sabia? ò.ó

Mulherada: QUEREMOS UM UCHIHA! QUEREMOS UM UCHIHA! QUEREMOS UM UCHIHA!

Sasuke: A culpa é sua, Itachi. ù.ú Se não tivesse matado nosso clã teria Uchiha pra todas elas e ainda sobraria um para o Orochimaru.

_Repórter: Incrivel! O movimento "Queremos um Uchiha" começou agora e em breve pode fazer mais sucesso que a campanha "Mate o infeliz que dá pipoca aos macacos"!_

Orochimaru: QUEREMOS UM UCHIHA! TEMOS ESSE DIREITO!

Mulherada: ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

Naruto: Eu tô aceitando sugestões, tá? ù.ú

Tsunade: Eu tenho uma. Ò.Ó Pões a porrX dos comerciais.

Naruto: OO

**--- Tempo dos comerciais ---**

Tsunade (Na porta do estúdio): MORRAM NA PORRADA INFELIZES!

TCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

**--- Fim do tempo do comerciais ---**

Tsunade: E dizem que não dá trabalho ser Hokage.** - Vira para Hinata. -** Beeeeeeeeem!!! Hora das perguntas! n.n

Vem um clone de Naruto com outra urna e Hinata tira a primeira pergunta.

Hinata: C... Candidato 1... Se você pudesse me resumir em uma só palavra... Qual seria?

Shino: Gostosa. u.u

Hinata: #OO#

Neji: RESPEITE A MINHA PRIMA SEU DESGRAÇADO!

Shino: Eu... AH!

PLAF! - Recebe um tapão de Kiba.

Kiba: Eu tava mais perto. ù.ú

Neji: Valeu. ù.ú

Itachi e Sasuke: Bem feito. ¬¬

Shino: OO

Tsunade: Próxima pergunta?

Hinata: C... Candidato três... Você discorda da posição de alguns candidatos sobre mim?

Sasuke: Hm... Não. **- Cruza os braços e fecha os olhos com o seu melhor sorriso "Sasuke". -** Você é realmente uma gracinha.

Hinata: #O.O#

"Trim"

Tsunade: Alô? ù.ú

Naruto: Ô Tsunade, tem um grupo aqui querendo matar o número três. Deixo eles entrarem? ¬¬

Sasuke: ò.ó...!

Tsunade: Não!

Naruto: Tem certeza? Eles tão pedindo com jeitinho. u.u

Tsunade: Absoluta! Diz pra eles rasgarem que a Hinata vai escolher o sortudo!

Platéia: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!

Hinata: E. Eu escolho o... O número... Dois.

Kiba: YES! Deveram! XD

Candidatos: ù.ú

Kiba sai da tela.

Hinata: K... Kiba-kun!** - Corada**

Kiba: Hinata-chan!

Kiba correu até a garota, a abraçou e a beijou ali mesmo.

Platéia: Ooooooh... °¬°

Sasuke: Pois é... É a vida.

Itachi: Pelo menos a vida da garota tá salva já que ela não escolheu um Uchiha. ú.ù

Shino: Quem ficar com vocês vai tem que ser perito em missões nível S. ¬¬

Neji (Passando pelo casal aos beijos): Olha a liberdade com a minha prima, palhaço ¬¬

---

Na sala de controle.

Sasuke: Naruto?

Naruto:... **- Cansado com a cabeça no painel de controle. -** Eu odeio você, já lhe disse isso?

Sasuke: Cadê o Kakashi?

Naruto: Foi mais útil servindo de sacrifício ¬¬

Sasuke: Eu não vou mais ser candidato. -** Senta-se na cadeira e oferece uma tigela de ramen para o loiro (Leva só 3 minutinhos pra fazer n.n)**

Naruto: Huh!

Sasuke: Isso foi por todo o seu trabalho.

Naruto: Raaamen: T,T **- Olhinhos brilhando enquanto devorava o pobre ramen**

Itachi: Naruto-kun! Você tá aqui? n.n Achei que ía ficar lá embaixo. **- Comendo churrasquinho.**

Naruto: Huh?!

Itachi: Tá cansado, tá? Quer que eu te leve para um hospital, quer? n.n

Sasuke: Itachi ò.ó

Naruto: Você ficam dando uma de candidatos e eu tive que controlar a multidão de doidas! Ò.Ó

Itachi: Tudo bem. Talveeeeeez eu não seja mais candidato. X)

Sasuke e Naruto: Talvez? ¬¬

Itachi: Será que a gente pode ser donzel? ô.ô

Sasuke: Depois do que aconteceu? Duvido muito. ù.ú

---

Tsunade: E esse foi mais um Flerte! Até a próxima!

XD

* * *

-

Naruto: Hamiko-san? O.o O que é isso?

Hamiko: Um guarda chuva a prova de pedras, balas, mísseis e torpedos. ù.ú Preciso me defender dos NaruHina

Hinata: n.n'

Hamiko: Sou NaruSasu ¬¬

Sasuke: E por que me deixou ser candidato?

Hamiko: A Hinata e o Naruto mereceram. n.n

---

Certo, gente. Sim! Deu trabalho fazer o capítulo e não sei porque escolhi o Kiba... Tá, eu sei por que escolhi sim. É que eu realmente acho que kawai ele com a Hinata. n.n

Bem, o próximo candidato terá que ser um homem para donzel, já que (repararam n.n) a fic é alternada. Mulher, homem, mulher (Yaoi não conta).

Quanto aos yaois eu postarei (se puder) no mesmo FDS ao do hétero (Sabe como é. Pra ninguém perder o final de semana porque sua fic postou um capítulo yaoi e vai ter que esperar até a próxima para ler um cap. de seu agrado XD).

Depois desse tratado, às respostas.

**Mandy Lua:** Sim. Mais um motivo pra eu não colocar o Naruto como candidato. Fica meio chato. E pelo visto também vai ser a última vez que o Sasuke participa. Tem mais personagens a serem explorados n.n

**s2 Lai-chan s2:** Vc passa sua alegria na review que escreve. Até eu estava rindo ao ler. Sim! Sasuke como candidato e por motivos peculiares XD Coitado foi do Naruto que teve que aguentar as consequências.

**Uchiha Danii-chan:** Concordo com você :)

**0Dany0:** Itachi foi um dos candidatos. Mas eu dei a folga pro Kiba (Que mereceu mais, pôxa... Ele é aquele amigão :D). Quem sabe o Itachi arranja outra mulher para fazer os quatro Uchihaszinhos? X).

**Simca-chan:** Taí os três candidatos que vc sugeriu. E o Kiba mereceu no final das contas n.n Sim. Vindo do Itachi acho que sim.

**FeH-Chan:** Minha cara Feh-chan. u.u Depois de um review do tamanho de um MONSTRO APENAS para enfatizar em contadas 7 VEZES que vc adora GaaLee resovi tomar uma decisão drásctica. ù.ú

_Vem Naruto com um prêmio surpresa._

Bonequinhos de GaaLee para você usar a sua imaginação (Me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos ¬¬) n.n Divirta-se!! X)

**Sakurinha Rockbell:** Sasuke-chan como donzel é motivo pra eu terminar minha fic por destruição completa do prédio. XDDD

Naruto: Huahauahauahauaaa! Imagine o Orochimaru como candidato?

Hamiko: Hm... **- Idéias.**

Sasuke: Nem pense. ù.ú

**Uzumaki Nandy:** Não. Não foi o Neji (Se protegendo dos NejiHina com o guarda-chuva). XD Acabou sendo o Kiba mesmo n.n

**Hyuuga Enzan:** Eu tentei, mas não consegui colocar o Naruto T.T Foi mais forte que eu.

**Dedessa-chan:** Opa! **- Rede de pescar idéias. -** Beeeem, Ded-chan... O Sasuke foi candidato por esse motivo mesmo XD e o Neji também (Não podia deixar essa fic sem ele).

Sim. Uma boa idéia colocar meninos e meninas como candidatos, mas farei isso como Yaoi ou Yuri (Mesmo que o casal que se forme seja hetero), pois tem gente que não gosta de ler esse tipo de fic, mas gosta desse _non-sense_ que é o Flerte n.n

Siiim! Adorei a idéia do público! **- Maquinando XD**

E não. Não pode usar um apelido tão intimo. É Hamiko-sama pra vc. ¬¬

To brincando XD Pode usar sim. Fica a vontade. Abraços! n.n

**Meygan Kaname:** Neji e Kiba como candidato, Meygan! E sim. Kiba é fofo!

Aaaah! E você quer o Itachi: D Bem, atrelada a campanha "Queremos um Uchiha" **- Pega Itachi amarrado de presente e dá para Meygan. -** Resolvemos dá-lo de presente pra você : D

Naruto: Leva! Leva!

Mas não se esqueça! Ele quer quatro Uchihaszinhos. n.n

**Joseane hatake:**

Olha, joseane **- Trazendo Kakashi nos braços. -** Consegui resgatar o seu marido :)

Kakashi: Amooor! Foi horrível T.T Quando eu vi tudo escureceu e aquele filho da m... digo... Meu pupilo me jogou pela janela! Me dá colo? XD

Hamiko: Você foi torturado?

Kakashi: Oh, sim. Torturadíssimo u.u Preciso de colo. XDDD

Hamiko: Eu não preciso segurar vela ¬¬

**Gizele:** Kiba e Shino como candidatos. n.n Itachi na berlinda? Hm...** - Pensando.**

Tsunade: Acabe de destruir meu prédio, Hamiko. ¬¬

Hamiko: XD

**Harumi Chan:** Qué encará? Qué encará?** - Posição de briga. -** Meu guarda-chuva é a prova de rassegan, chidori, sharinga, byukugan e todos os golpes de Naruto! Ponho logo ele com a Sakura! Hiahauahauiahauahaaa!

Naruto e Sasuke: OO

Hinata: Hamiko-san dá medo o.o

Bem (Se recuperando) Vc leu dois capítulos pq eu posto o flerte yaoi ao lado do que eu postei, pq tem gente que não gosta. n.n

Bom para quem gosta :)

ShikaTema/ GaaLee... Eu prefiro o primeiro, mas o segundo é fofo!

Quanto à pergunta. O que vc acha? XD

**Jeh Mayumi:** Sim! Ele foi um dos candidatos para... Cof Cof... Defender a priminha (Tá certo. Sei...). n.n Só não foi escolhido. :)

Kakashi não vem como candidato porque foi recrutado para trabalhar agora (Apesar de não fazer porrx nenhuma ¬¬). Gostou do cap. 3? n.n Espere por outros yaois então n.n Abraços!

**Aquarius no Kitsune:** Kakashi com crise existencial? Hauahauahauahauahauaaa!!!

Sim. O Itachi... Ahn... Ajudou (Da sua maneira é claro n.n')

Um dos Uchihas! Taí os dois Uchihas como candidatos XD! Gostou?

**Lord Zero X:** Nunca escrevi Yuri, mas estou seriamente pensando na sua idéia n.n Se tiver uma idéia de capítulo e quiser colocar posso postar pra vc.

**Hinatinha Hawkeye:** Sem Naruto, Hinatinha. Alguém tinha que ficar no estúdio.

**Amanda:** Epaaa! O Gaara-sama é MEU! Ò.Ó Mas eu posso emprestar ele pra você n.n

Gaara: Hamiko-san ¬¬

Bem, os candidatos foram realmente Neji, Kiba e Shino. Não ligo pra incesto, mas deixei ela pro Kiba.

E Naruto é grande candidato à berlinda. Nunca se sabe.

**Suka-Sama:** Temos a mesma linha de raciocínio XD Abraços!

**xX KiTSunE Xx**: SasoDei é uma grande tirada, mas ainda merece um aperfeiçoamento. Vamos ver. Dessa vez Sasuke decidiu tirar a forra XD

**thamii-chan:** Obrigada. Sakura pode ser candidata sim. Sem problemas. :)

Puf! Acabô.

Fui!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ps: Esse capítulo contém yaoi. Não gosta? Não curte? Não passa pela sua cabeça que dois rapazes gostem de se beijar? Relaxa. Gosto é gosto. É só não ler n.n**

**Ps2: Eu respondi seu review, mas como a preguiça é grande num vai tá bem respondida. É só ir pro final da página ler. n.n**

* * *

**Flerte**

**Yaoi**

-

Deidara: SOCORRO HOKAGE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!

Tsunade: Siiim! Hoje é dia de Flerte yaoi! E a pedidos o candidato da vez é... DEIDARA!

Platéia: DEIDARA-CHAAAAAN! DEIDARA-CHAAAAAAN!

Sasuke: A que ponto chegamos. ù.ú Trazendo os amigos do meu irmão, inimigos mortais da vila e psicopatas assumidos. ¬¬

Tsunade: E agora vejamos... O CANDIDATO NÚMERO 1!!

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!!!!!!

1: Eu. u.u

Tsunade: Descreva-se, candidato 1. n.n

1: Hm... Sou um artesão, gosto de... Ahn... Criar minhas próprias marionetes, embora agora os direitos humanos tenham censurado essa prática. Sou ruivo e tenho olhos vermelhos, mas não sou maconheiro ¬¬

Gaara: Essa voz...? O.ó

Temari e Kankuro: SASORI, DESGRAÇADO! Ò.Ó

Sasori: Epa! OO** - Olhando para a platéia.**

Temari: Mas ele não tava morto? Ò.Ó

Shikamaru: Orochimaru tá cobrando 500 contos pra ressucitar os mortos. ¬¬

Temari: E isso não é pirataria?

Shikamaru: É. A gente denuncia depois que o Asuma-sensei for ressucitado. u.u

Tsunade: E... O agora... O NOSSO CANDIDATO 2!!

Platéia: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!

2: Alô. n.n

Tsunade: Descreva-se, candidato dois n.n

2: Ahn... Não posso.

Tsunade: Por que?

Tobi: Bem... Eu não mostro o meu rosto justamente para não saberem quem eu sou. u.u Nem o Deidara-chan sabe.

Tsunade: Oooooh! Ô.Ô Uma identidade secreta!

2: Sim. XD

Tsunade: Por que?

2: Charme :P

Sasori: Tobi, seu fresco. ¬¬

Tobi: É a mãe.

Sasori: Não fala mal da mamãe. ò.ó

Tobi: Você trasformou ela em marionete. ¬¬

Sasori: E daí? Mãe é sagrado. u.u

Candidato 3: Ele tem razão. u.u

Tsunade: E agoraaaaa! O CANDIDATO 3!

3: EUUU _:D_

Sasuke: ITACHI Ò.Ó

Tsunade: Descreva-se candidato 3. n.n

Itachi: Bem... Sou frio, sanguinário e consigo matar quat... Não, não, acho que são seis... Sim, seis pessoas com um só dedo... No sentido puro da palavra, claro. XD

Tobi: Alguma coisa em você é pura!? Oó

Itachi: Minhas intenções u.u

Naruto (Entrando na sala): Yo, Sasu... QUE QUE ESSE POVO TÁ FAZENDO AÍ?!!!! °O°

Sasuke: Hm? - **Olhou por cima do ombro.**

Naruto: SASUKE, SUA BESTA! VOCÊ DEIXOU A TSUNADE BEBER SAKÊ ANTES DO PROGRAMA?

Sasuke: Tentei esconder, mas ela sentiu o cheiro. ¬¬

Naruto: OO...!!!

Sasuke: Já cuidei de tudo, você não vai descer. Kakashi vai tomar as providências lá embaixo já que Itachi é candidato.

Kakashi (Entrando com três chocolates quentes): Naruto! Sasuke! Trouxe chocolate. n.n

Quando Sasuke girou a cadeira para mirar Kakashi, a xícara do meio caiu no seu colo.

Sasuke: OO...!

---

Tsunade: Agora vamos ver o que o público acha dos candidatos! Eu ouvi um telefonema?

Sasuke: "CARALHXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!!!!"

Platéia: OO

Tobi: Pow! Só porque nós é mau nosso toque é avacalhado! Ò.ó

Itachi: Que nada. O mano é que ficou puto. n.n'

Kakashi: Você devia ser mais controlado! OO Seu microfone tava ligado. - **Aperta o botão do telefone.**

Sasuke: ÒÓ - **Querendo estripar urgentemente um certo sensei.**

"TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM"

Tsunade: Alô? n.n

Líder da Akatsuki: _Oi._

Tsunade: Quem fala?

Líder: _O líder da Akatsuki._

Público: NANI????

Tsunade: AAAAAAAAAAAH, YONDAIMEEEEE!!! EU SOU SUA FÃÃÃÃÃÃ, CARA!

Platéia: OO

Tsunade: Quer dizer, se você num fosse du mal, claro. XP

Líder:_ Ah, que é isso. Está sendo gentil. n.n_

Tsunade: Não! Não tô não _:D_ Eu adorei aquela vez que você fez o Hidan voltar pro posto só pelo pensamento! Cara queria saber fazer isso só pra mandar mais! n.n

Líder: _Ah, eu te ensino umas técnicas._ n.n

Tsunade: Arh...!!!! Jura!!!

Líder: _Claro! Sem problemas. Não tem mistério não. É coisa de minuto. Só preciso da sua alma em troca, tudo bem?_

Tsunade: Minha alminha? ó.ò Ah, YonYon, faz um desconto, vai :P

Líder:_ Hm... Cê tem um jinchuuriki aí?_

Tsunade: SIIIIM!!! VOCÊ QUER? _:D _Tá em ótima forma! É loirinho e tem olho azul...

Naruto: TSUNADE! Ò.Ó

Itachi: Aaaah... ó.ò, mas eu que ía dar ele de presente pro chefinho.

Tsunade: Ta bem, ta bem... Num vai dar, cara. Eu sou ética e tudo mais... ¬¬

Líder: _Então sem chance._ u.u

Tsunade: Pôôxa. Magoei. T.T

Líder:_ Posso falar com o Deidara?_

Deidara: Fala, chefinho :)

Líder: _Olha, você gosta de destruir as coisas, então não escolha o candidato 1. Imagine, vai ficar destruindo os brinquedinhos dele. Hm... O 2 consegue controlar seu gênio forte, o difícil será você aguentar ele, mas se você escolher o 3 pode dar adeus à metade do mundo, então vai fundo. n.n_

Deidara: Valeu, chefe :D

Líder: _Ok._ _Xau!_

"Tu tu tuuuuu"

Kakashi: Eu também sou fã do líder da Akatsuki **- Olhinhos brilhando.**

Naruto: Mai godi. OO

Sasuke sai do banheiro com camiseta e short e volta ao seu lugar.

Sasuke: Quase esse acidente compromete minha vida futura ¬¬

"TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM"

Tsunade: Alô n.n

Zetsu: _Falaê! Sou eu, o Zetsu!_

Tsunade: Zetsu! E aí? O que você tem a dizer pro Deidara?

Deidara: Nada útil, com centeza. ¬¬

Zetsu: DEIDARA, MEU FILHO! _Escolhe o candidato um porque ele é du mau, MUAHAUAHAUAHAUA... NÃO! NÃO! Escolha o dois! Ele é um bom garoto n.n... QUE DOIS O QUÊ!!! EU QUERO O 1 E PRONTO!_

Platéia: OO

Tsunade: Tudo bem aí, Zetsu? Oo

Zetsu: _Claro que tô bem! Tá me estranhando, é? Escolhe o 1... NÃO! EU QUERO O DOOOOOOIS! ... PARA DE CHORAR!... NUM TÔ CHORANDO! ... TU É VIADO, É?... VIADO É A MÃE! ... NÃO XINGA A MAMÃE!_

Tsunade: OO

Deidara: Liga não. Ele tem dupla personalidade. ¬¬

Zetsu: _VAI TER PORRADA!... AAAAARRG!!! GASP! GASP! SOCORRO! ESTOU SENDO AGREDIDO! AAAAAAAAAH!!!_

"Tu tu tuuuuuu"

Tobi: Muito bem, quem esqueceu de dar o tarja preta pro Zetsu? ù.ú

Itachi e Sasori** - Assobiando -**

Kakashi: Eu conheço essa pose! OO** - Olhando emocionado para Tobi.**

Naruto e Sasuke: Oõ...?

Tsunade: Aaaah... Próxima ligação?

Kisame: _Aqui é o Kisame! ò.ó_

Itachi: Uia. É o meu lacaio... Digo... Parceiro :)

Tsunade: E aí, Kisame? Tem algum conselho pra dar ao Deidara? n.n

Kisame: _Tenho sim! SUA MOCRÉIA PIROMANÍACA! FICA LONGE DO NÚMERO TRÊS PORQUE ELE É MEEEEEEEEEEEEU!_

Membros da Akatsuki: OO

Sasuke: Ô.Ô

Itachi: Não olhem pra mim. Eu disse que nunca daria certo entre nós. ù.ú

Kisame: _Mas... Por que? ó.ò_

Itachi: Eu sou um sanguinário rico e gostoso que só não mata o líder e a hokage porque eles que pagam meu salário, e você é um servo com cara de tubarão. Vai por mim, a gente não combina.

Kisame: _Mas... Mas... Sempre nos demos tão bem juntos!_ ó.ò

Sasuke: Eu preciso ficar ouvindo isso? òó

Naruto corta a ligação.

Tsunade: Ahn... Bem, voltamos já para saber a opinião de Deidara sobre os candidatos. n.n

Platéia: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!

Tsunade: E não esqueça do nosso patrocinador!

_"Curta o prazer que a vida tem pra te dar_

_Curta o Paraíso Icha Icha-á"_

Tsunade: Voltamos já. n.n

**--- Tempo dos comerciais ---**

Kakashi: Garotos! Garotos! **- Puxando a camisa de Naruto e apontando para a tela. -** Aquela pose! Eu conheço aquela pose! ÓÒ

Naruto: Aquela? Aaah... Parece a pose do Itachi e do Sasuke quando estão sérios.

Sasuke: Hm? **- Olhando atentamente. -** Um Uchiha?

Kakashi: Não qualquer Uchiha! É o OBITO!

Naruto: Quem???

Sasuke: Meu tio?! OO

Kakashi: ELE TÁ VIVOOOOOOOO!!!! T.T **- Sai voando da sala.**

---

Tobi: Ahá! Ganhei! Papel cobre a pedra!

Itachi: Não! A pedra segura o papel pra ele não voar. XD

Kakashi chega e abraça Tobi.

Tobi: Hei! Que isso... MAMÃE! TO SENDO VIOLENTADO!!!

Kakashi: OBITOOOO!

Tobi: Nani???

Kakashi: Eu me senti tão culpado com a sua morte que não consigo chegar mais no horário! ó.ò (1)

Sasori: Hm? **- Uma areia movediça se forma debaixo dele e ele começa a afundar. -** AAAAAAARH!!! SOCOOOORRO! O KAZEKAGE ASSASSINO ENTROU EM AÇÃO!

Tobi: Kakashi! Perai... ME SOLTA!

Itachi: Credo, Kakashi. Custa esperar até o programa acabar pra se divertir? ô.ô

Kakashi: Você sabe meu nome!? T.T

Tobi: Claro! Você é famoso no anime!

Sasori: GEEEENTE! EU TO MORRENDO! ME AJUUUUUDEM!

Kakashi: Como foi que você ressucitou? Eu já ía pagar 500 contos pro Orochi, mas depois eu lembrei que não tenho 500 contos. n.n'

Itachi: Orochi tá ressucitando a galera, é? Será que ele ressucita o papai?

Kakashi: Arrependido? O.ó

Itachi: Não. Preciso pedir dinheiro emprestado. ù.ú

Sasori: ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Itachi: Oi, Sasori n.n -** Dando tchauzinho e voltando a conversa.** - Pensando bem eu não vou pagar não. Ainda quero matar aquele desgraçado caçador de Uchihas. ù.ú

Tobi: Olha, Kakashi... Eu não sou o Obito...

Itachi: VOCÊ É O ÓBITO!? OO

Tobi: Não! Eu disse...

Kakashi: É sim. n.n Ele tem cabelo escuro e o buraco em apenas um olho.

Sasori: SOCOOOOORRO!

Itachi: Obito! Mas Obito é... OO

Kakashi: Sim n.n

Itachi: Titio! **- Olhinhos brilhando :D**

Tobi: Peraí, eu...

Itachi: TITIIIIIIIO!!!!** - Se pendurando em Tobi. -** TIO TOBI!

Naruto: O Itachi tá estranho. OO

Sasuke: Titio? ó,ò

Naruto: Sasuke? ô.ô

Kakashi: Ai que cena mais bunita.

Sasori: AAAAAAAAAAAAHR!!! GASP! GASP! TO AFUNDAAAAANDO!!

Itachi: Titio! O senhor não gosta de Roberto Carlos, né? n.n Eu to tãããão feliz em te ver!

Tobi: ITACHI! Ò.Ó

Sasori: EU VOU MORRER, CARALHX! SOCOOOORRO!!!

---

Tsunade: Gaara-sama! Ò.Ó

Gaara: Hm?

Tsunade: Feche esse jarro de areia AGORA!

Kaknkuro: Aaaah... Deixe Gaara se divertir, Hokage-sama :P

Temari: É sim. Olha como ele é cute afundando o inimigo até a morte. (n.n) Shika, é assim que nosso filhote vai ser.

Shikamaru: OO

Kankuro: Uia! Só tá os olhos pra fora! ÔÔ

Lee: HEEEI, Gaara-chan!** - Lá embaixo acenando com um sorrisão -** Gai-sensei me liberou do treinamento!

Gaara:...!** - Olha para o rapaz e faz a areia voltar para o jarro.**

Gaara faz a areia desaparecer, desce da arquibancada e vai embora com Lee.

Temari e Kankuro: Aaaaah... ó.ò

Tsunade: Preciso de um sakê. ¬¬

**--- Fim do tempo dos comerciais. ---**

Tsunade (Rosto corado): IUHUUUUUUUUUU!!!! XD AEW, PESSOAL! VOLTAMOS COM O FLERTE!

Platéia: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!!!!

Sasuke estapeia a própria testa.

Tsunade: E agora que vimos o que as pessoas acham dos candidatos, vamos ver o que o PÚBLICO ACHA!

Platéia: DESAFIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Vem Kakashi com uma urna e Deidara tira um papelzinho.

Itachi: Tiuôôô! Quem o senhor prefere? O Sasuke ou eu? XD

Tobi: Não sou seu tio! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Itachi quer o titio só pra ele! ÒÓ

Naruto:...!

Sasuke se levanta e sai.

Deidara: Vejamos... _"Você acha que merece ficar comigo? Então me dê uma prova de amor"._

Platéia: Oooooooh!!!

Naruto: SASUKE, PERA! **- Vai atrás dele.**

Deidara: Hehehehe! Eu escolho o candidato 3.

Itachi: Yes!

Sasuke: ITACHI! TIRE AS MÃOS DO TITIO! ò.ó

Tobi: OO

Itachi: O TITIO GOSTA MAIS DE MIM!

Sasuke: MENTIRA!

Tobi: NÃO SOU O TIO DE VOCÊS, PORRX! Ò.Ó

Naruto: HEI, SASUKEEEE! **- Entra na tela.**

Candidatos:...!!!

Naruto: Epa... OO

Candidatos: UM JINCHUURIKIIIIIIIIII!

Atrás da tela -- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

Tsunade: NARUTO!

Naruto (Correndo dos candidatos): COMERCIAIS! COMERCIAAAAAAAAAAIS!

Sasuke: NARUTO! **- Se mete na frente dos candidatos.**

Canditos: É MEEEEEEEEU!!!!

**--- Tempo dos comerciais ---**

Kakashi: Puf... Puf... Ainda bem que eu cheguei a tempo pra apertar esse botão de intervalo ú.ù

Sasuke entra correndo com Naruto no colo e fecha a porta com o pé.

Kakashi: Ow! Que cute. n.n Ele tá dormindo.

Sasuke: Ele tá desmaiado! ò.ó Quase pegam ele!

Kakashi: E como você o salvou?

Sasuke: Deixei um boneco de madeira dele no lugar. ¬¬

**--- Fim do tempo dos comerciais ---**

Tsunade (Pegando um bilhetinho em um boneco de madeira do Naruto): Aqui diz: _"Eis a minha prova de amor. Ass: Candidato 3"_

Deidara: Legal! **- Explode o boneco.**

BUM!!!

Platéia: OO

Deidara: Me sinto bem melhor agora. n.n

Platéia: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!! XD DEIDARA-CHAAAAAAAAAN ARRASAAAAAAA!

Tsunade: E AGOOORA! HORA DAS PERGUNTAS!

Vem Kakashi com outra urna.

Kakashi: Puf. Puf. Isso cansa. ó.ò

Deidara: Hm... Candidato 1, por que está nesse jogo?

Sasori: Ahn... Bem, Deidara... Eu gosto de construir e você de destruir... Então somos opostos e eu me atraí por você. Sem falar que você tem um jeito próprio de destruir as coisas e se você topar aproveitamos que o Kabuto e a Shizune fugiram da sala de massagem depois de descobrirem o preço do aluguel e fazemos umas coisinhas a dois lá. XD

Itachi: E você tem dinheiro pra alugar a sala? O.ó

Sasori: O chefe empresta. u.u

Itachi: Por que o chefe num empresta pra mim? ò.ó

Tobi: Ele emprestou, mas você gastou tudo e tem que pagar.

Itachi: Hm...

Tobi:...

Itachi: Titio, me dá dinheiro? XD

Tobi: NÃO SOU SEU TIO, CACETA!

Deidara: Candidato 2?

Tobi: Eu :)

Deidara: O que você levaria além de mim para uma ilha deserta?

Tobi: Hm... Vejamos... Chocolate, chantily, morangos e... Você bebe?

Deidara: Só em ocasiões especiais.

Tobi: Ah, então vamos poder usar champanhe também _:D_

Sasuke: Titio é pervo. ô.ô

Deidara: Hm... **- MUITO pensativo.**

Tsunade: E AGOOOORA, A ESCOLHA DO DEIDARAAAA!

Platéia: ESCOLHE! ESCOLHE! ESCOLHE!

Deidara: Ahnm... Eu fico... Com o candidato 1.

Sasori: AHÁ!

Platéia: VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A tela se abre e aparece Sasori. Ele vai até Deidara, abraça-o e-..

**- Momento beijo yaoi a critério da imaginação dos fãs -**

**- Melhor usarem mais um pouco da imaginação de vocês -**

**- Hm... Okay, não vai acabar hoje ¬¬ -**

Platéia: OO

Tsunade: Hei, vocês dois. A sala de massagem fica pra lá. ò.ó

Deidara: Opa! Valeu.** - Some com Deidara antes que dissessem o "lá".**

Itachi: Tchau, titio! A gente se fala depois n.n Me dá seu orkut?

Tobi: ù.ú

Kakashi: E aí, Obito? Bora tomar uma cervejinha? Aí você conhece o Gai, o Iruka, a Kunerai... Galera dp bem _:D_

Tobi: Olha, Kakashi, eu... Opa! Cervejinha? X)

Kakashi: n.n

---

Itachi (Entra na sala de controle): Aaaah, que bunitim o meu jinchuuriki mimindo _:D_ Deixa eu segurar ele pra você? XD

Sasuke: Não! ò.ó E vem cá, quando você vai parar de se candidatar? ù.ú

Itachi: Quando encontrar a outra metade da minha laranja u.u Eu posso ser um Uchiha gostoso e tdb, mas ainda não achei a pessoa certa.

Sasuke: ô.ô

Itachi: Que foi?

Sasuke: Quem é você e o que fez com meu irmão? ¬¬

Itachi: Só não fui candidato do Kazekage-sama porque eu iria quebrar o Orochimaru na porrada. ù.ú

Sasuke: ú.ù

---

Tsunade: Até o próximo Flerte! n.n

XD

* * *

1: Obito nunca conseguia chegar no horário. Quando o Uchiha morreu Kakashi passou a agir da mesma forma para manter a lembrança.

* * *

Pois é. Espero que tenha sido bom. Esse Deidara e Sasori foi a pedidosPróxima candidata é a Sakura e será um Flerte hetero-yuri (Candidatos homens e mulheres). Podem começar a escolher os candidatos. n.n

0Dany0: Por que não? Naruto e Sasuke estão se dando bem XD

Mandy Lua: Epa! Eu tava pensando em fazer NaruSaku da próxima? E agora?

HAUAHAUAHAUAHUAAA! Esquenta. Pro seu consolo não vai ter NaruSaku ou Sasusaku (Guarda-chuva potente para se proteger). Bem, nem vou tentar defender o Kiba. Ele que se vire n.n

Harumi Chan: Sua insana! VOCÊ SEQUESTROU MEU NARUTO!

Sasuke: ù.ú

Mas eu sou legal. Toma um clone dele pra você! n.n Aí pode fazer o que quiser! XD

Naruto: n////n Um abraço, Harumi-chan

MuR1!0deMaRt : Seu pedido será realizado. No próximo será um hetero-yuri. Candidatos e candidatas para a donzela n.n

Uzumaki Nandy: Nhááá! Chocolate!!!! n.n Valeu!!!

xX KiTSunE Xx: Esse SasoDei fica pra vc, depois de muuuuuuuita insistência n.n

FeH-Chan: Deidara de donzel e eis os candidatos. n.n E o Gaara se vira muito bem sem mim XDDDDD

Gizele: É verdade. Ele merece pagar um mico básico, ainda mais depois de ter arriscado a vida do Naru-chan naquele momento de carência (Tadinhu do meu Sasuke - Esmagando o bonequinho n.n). Mas Sasuke falou que não seria mais candidato n.n

Kiyuii-chan: Bem, Deidara serve? n.n'''

Dead Lady:

Itachi: Opa! Quatro Uchihaszinhos! O que vc vai fazer hoje a noite? XD

Hamiko: ¬¬

Uchiha Danii-chan: Todos querem um Naruto na berlinda OO

Sakurinha Rockbell: Por que não? Posso pensar n.n

Lord Zero X: Okay. Gostei n.n

Jeh Mayumi: Okay! Okay! Vou pensar na situação do Kakashi.

Hyuuga Mitha: Gaara é MEU! Mas... Toma um clone dele pra você fazer o que quiser XD

Gaara: Hamiko-san? OO

Hamiko: He! He!

Suka-Sama: Tó o seu Bushin! Divirta-se XD

Taty Kuruta: Claro! Basta colocar o link do seu profile n.n

Dark Akire: Certo. A Hokage vai ser a donzela! Palavra :D

Haruno Kazuki-kun: He!He! A situação pede um Sasuke e Naruto n.n

Meygan Kaname: Obrigada! Um abraço, Mey-chan n.n

thamii-chan: Valeu!!!

Abraços!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ps: Esse capítulo pode conter yuri. Se vc não gosta desse gênero e quiser arriscar, vai em frente, mas eu não me responsabilizo XD**

**Boa leitura**

* * *

**Flerte**

-

Sakura: SOCORRO HOKAGE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!

Tsunade: Bem vindo a mais um Flerte, e dessa vez a donzela da vez é... SAKURA!

Platéia: SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN!

Sakura: n.n

Tsunade: A platéia está bem animada hoje. Como se sente, Sakura?

Sakura: Nervosa. n///n

Tsunade: Então vamos... AO CANDIDATO 1!!!

Platéia: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!!

Tsunade: Apresente-se, candidato 1.

1: Ahn... Bem, eu não lembro de como me apresentei da vez passada, mas... Bem, sou loiro, tenho olhos azuis, 1,65 de altura e sou muito poderoso, modéstia parte. XD

Platéia: IUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! NÚMERO UUUUUM!!!!

Itachi: Essa parece a descrição do Naruto. O.õ

Sasuke: Essa é a descrição do Naruto. ù.ú Eu sabia que ele iria tentar conquistar a Sakura, mesmo num programa tosco como esse.

Itachi: Você trabalha aqui. X)

Sasuke: Eu sei ¬¬

Tsunade: O candidato 1 parece ser o favorito da platéia (_E o que me dá mais IBOPE_ XD). Vejamos agora... O CANDIDATO 2!!!

Platéia: LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

2: n.n'

Tsunade: A platéia está dizendo que você é lindo, candidato dois. Descreva-se.

2: Ahn... Tenho olhos e cabelos escuros, sou relativamente alto, modéstia parte lindo, e tenho como passatempo desenhar, ler livros de auto-ajuda e pôr apelido nas pessoas.

Itachi: Quem é esse que eu nunca vi? Oõ

Sasuke: Sai. Um mauricinho metido a besta que tentou me matar e depois se arrependeu pousando de herói incompreendido. ¬¬

Itachi: Você pousa de herói incompreendido. ¬¬

Sasuke: Não enche.

Itachi: Tá de mau humor, heim.** - Se levanta. -** Eu vou trabalhar lá embaixo.

(Itachi) "Afinal m_inha raposinha está lá embaixo. XD"_

Kakashi entra na mesma hora na sala de controle.

Kakashi: Oi? n.n

Itachi: Oi. n.n

Kakashi: Tchau.

Itachi: Tchauzim.

Kakashi (Se sentando): Naruto é candidato, e assim como eu substitui você da vez passada eu vou substituir ele. **- Colocou os pés no painel de controle e abriu o Icha Icha.**

Tsunade: Agora vamos... AO CANDIDATO 3!!!

3: Eu. n.n (Voz feminina).

Tsunade: O CANDIDATO 3 É UM MULHER!?OO **- Corre para a trás da tela.**

Garotos: LINDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

O candidato três era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Ino.

Tsunade: DE QUEM FOI ESSA IDÉIA DE GIRINO?

Ino: Kakashi-sensei me convenceu a inovar um pouco. n.n

Tsunade: KAKASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!

Kakashi: Hm? **- Parando de ler. **- ATCHIM!!!

Sasuke: Ahn, deixa eu adivinhar. Você colocou um yuri sem permissão? ¬¬

Kakashi: Eu? Nooooooooooooooooon.

Tsunade: ESPERE EU CHEGAR AÍ EM CIMA E VOCÊ SERÁ REDUZIDO A SUB-NITRATO DE PEIDO!

Kakashi: OO

Sakura: Tudo bem, hokage-sama. **- Sorriso interessado. - **Eu não me importo.

Tsunade: Quantos pervertidos tem nesse programa? ò.ó

Sai: O que se podia esperar de um programa patrocinado pelo Icha Icha? ú.ù

Tsunade: Comeciais, sim? Preciso de um sakê. ó.ò

**--- Tempo dos comerciais.---**

Sai: Você é uma das mais gatas do anime. Como é que vai ficar com a Sakura?

Ino: Se depender dos homens desse anime eu fico solteira! São TODOS iguais e... SASUKE-KUN! XD

Itachi aparece atrás de Naruto com uma cara de assassino e uma rede de pescar borboleta, mas quando Ino grita ele esconde a rede.

Naruto: Huh?** - Olha para trás. -** QUÊ VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI? ÒÓ

Itachi: Eu trabalho aqui, esqueceu? XD

Ino: Peraí... Ele não é o Sasuke-kun. É aquele do primeiro programa! n.n

Sai: Esse é Itachi, o irmão insano do rabugent... Digo... do Sasuke.

Sasuke: Vou acabar com essa cara de boizinho de presépio quando tiver chance ¬¬

Itachi: PERAÍ! VAI TER YURI HOJE? °¬°

Naruto: VAI! Vai ver tudo lá da sala de controle e SAI DAQUI! Ò.Ó

Itachi: YURIIIIIII! - **Corre pra sala.**

---

Tsunade: KAKASHI!

No lugar do Kakashi está um panda gigante de pelúcia dando tchau.

XD

Tsunade: CADÊ O INFELIZ? Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Mandou dizer que vai ver o programa com o titio lá da caverna da Akatsuki e só volta semana que vem. ¬¬

Tsunade: Você NÃO vai ficar aqui sozinho!

Itachi: Oi! Yuri! Mulhé! Cadê? XD

Tsunade: Fique aqui e tome o lugar do Naruto, Itachi. **- Meteu o sakê garganta abaixo. -** Aaar! Pronto. Agora sim.

**--- Fim do tempo dos comerciais ---**

Tsunade: YES! Estamos de volta com o FLERTE!

Platéia: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!

Tsunade: E vamos ver agora o que o público acha dos nossos candidatos! Eu ouvi um telefonema?

"TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM"

Tsunade: Alô?

Kakashi: _Oi? n.n_

Tsunade: KAKASHI, FILHO DA MÃE! APAREÇA JÁ AQUI OU VOU DAR UM JEITO DE VOCÊ SER UM SACERDOTE VIRGEM DE KONOHA!!!

Tu Tu Tuuuu

Tsunade: Próxima ligação? n.n

TenTen: _Alô?_

Tsunade: TenTen! Diga, menida, qual candidato ou candidata merece o amor de Sakura :)

Sakura: n.n

TenTen: _Bem... Eu escolheria o dois porque ele é lindo, mas se quiser experiências novas pode escolher a três._

Sakura: E é bom? ô.ô Você já experimentou?

_TenTen: Ah, sim! Uma vez no pedalinho eu..._

Neji: TenTen! OO

Gai e Lee: Ô,Ô

Naruto, Sai e Ino ficam com os ouvidos colados na tela ouvindo.

Candidatos: Fiiiiirme... ô.ô

TenTen: _E é isso. n.n_

Tsunade: Valeu, TenTen. Até mais. n.n

TenTen: _Até! Manda um abraço pro Neji e pro Lee._ n.n

Lee: Abraços, TenTen-chan!

Neji** - Em estado de choque -**

Tsunade: Próxima ligação?

Itachi:_ Oi. n.n_

Tsunade: Quié que você quer? ò.ó

Itachi: _Diz pra TenTen repetir a história?_

**PLAF - Desliga.**

Tsunade: Beeeeeeeeem! Agora que o público falou o que pensa... Vamos ao...

Platéia: DESAFIOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Vem Sasuke com uma urna.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun ó.ò Você não é meu candidato?

Sasuke: Não, mas minha cópia tá lá dentro ¬¬

Sai: ò.ó

Platéia: FENDA NA SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!

Tsunade venda Sakura e a moça tira um papelzinho da urna.

Sakura:_ "Essa vai para todos os candidatos. Vocês me amam mesmo? Então dancem Roberto Carlos para mim"._

Candidatos: NANI?

Tsunade: Uau! Os candidatos tem até o fim dos comerciais para se organizarem. Aguardem! n.n

**--- Tempo dos comerciais ---**

Naruto: NÃO ACREDITO!

Sai: O que eu não faço pra conquistar a Sakura. T.T

Naruto: Dois T.T

Ino: Não deve ser tão ruim! Basta escolhermos uma música e inventarmos uma coreografia. ò.ó

Sai: Até Festa no AP é melhor do que o Calhambeque. ¬¬

Ino:...! Isso! Podemos dançar o calhambeque!

Sai e Naruto: ...!! OO

Naruto: Eu te odeio, Sai. ù.ú

Ino: Fazer uns passinhos da velha guarda não vai matar ninguém. Sejam machos! ò.ó

Naruto e Sai: T.T

**--- Fim do tempo dos comerciais. ---**

Tsunade: VOLTAMOS COM O FLERTE!!!!

Platéia: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!

Tsunade: Pena que você não vai poder ver a cena, Sakura. Mas vamos gravar um vídeo XD

Candidatos saem da tela com cara de enterro.

Tsunade: Quem vai cantar?

Ino: Eu.

Tsunade: Muito bem. Incorpore o RC. E boa sorte, rapazes! XD

Naruto e Sai: Só muito sakê pra esse desafio ¬¬

Ino: Um, dois, um dois três e!

Mandei meu Cadillac pro mecânico outro dia  
Pois há muito tempo um conserto ele pedia  
E como vou viver sem meu carango pra correr  
Meu Cadillac, bi-bi, quero consertar meu Cadillac bi bi i bibibibi bibi

_(Naruto e Sai andando um atrás do outro movendo as mãos como se tivessem dirigindo um carrinho)_

-  
Com muita paciência o rapaz me ofereceu  
Um carro todo velho que por lá apareceu  
Enquanto o Cadillac consertava eu usava  
O Calhambeque, bi-bi, quero buzinar o Calhambeque bi bi i bibibibi bibi

_(Sai e Naruto fazendo posição de "nadando" com as mãos)_

_-_

Saí da oficina um pouquinho desolado  
Confesso que estava até um pouco envergonhado  
Olhando para o lado com a cara de malvado  
O Calhambeque, bi-bi, buzinei assim o Calhambeque bi bi i bibibibi bibi

_(Sai e Naruto girando os braços, fazendo um passinho pra frente e um pra trás)_

-

E logo uma garota fez sinal para eu parar  
E no meu Calhambeque fez questão de passear  
Não sei o que pensei, mas eu não acreditei  
Que o Calhambeque, bi-bi, o broto quis andar no Calhambeque bi bi i bibibibi bibi

_(Sai e Naruto voltando a dirigir carrinho)  
_

**PEI! - Itachi mata o tio do Karaokê.**

Tsunade: AAARG! °O°

Tio do karaokê: X.X

Sai e Naruto: Obrigado, meu pai!

Itachi (Com a arma apontada): Uai? Eu tenho filhos? oO

Tsunade: Arh... Er... PALMAS PARA OS NOSSOS CANDIDATOS!

Platéia: VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Ino: Foi divertido n.n Deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes :)

Naruto e Sai: Ò.Ó

Ino: Okay, foi péssimo ¬¬

Tsunade: E agora um intervalinho para os comerciais. n.n

**--- Tempo dos comerciais ---**

Naruto: A gente se sacrifica a beça. Devíamos ao menos nos arranjar. ú.ù

Sai: Nem me fale.

Ino: Tenho que dá parabens a vocês dois. Foi o cúmulo do ridículo.

Sai e Naruto: ú.ù

---

Tsunade: PORRX, ITACHI! Agora vou ter que pagar 500 contos pro Orochi ressucitar o homem ou a CLT me pega, caceta!

Itachi: Tem sorte d'eu não ter atirado na garota porque ela é muito gostosa, nem no Naruto porque ele é um jinchuuriki... Eu até ía atirar no Sai, mas não conheço ele direito. ù.ú

Sasuke: Eu não acredito que o Naruto chegou até esse ponto. Até eu beberia um sakê agora.

Tsunade: Opa! Quer? Eu tenho! XD

Itachi: HEI! Meu irmão é menor! ò.ó Não pode beber!

Sasuke: Ele tem razão, Hokage-sama.

Tsunade: Baaah, vocês nem sabem se divertir. **- Bebe o sakê pelo gagalo.** - Aaaar! Agora já dá pra encarar o programa. Buota ele nu ar!

Uchihas: ¬¬

**--- Fim do tempo dos comerciais. ---**

Tsunade: IEEEEEEEEE!!! E AGORA! AS PERGUNTAS!

Vem Itachi com outra urna e Sakura tira um papaelzinho.

Sakura: Candidato número 1, _"caso eu queira usar a sala de massagem, quais são as chances de me divertir com você"._

Naruto: Todas! Eu tenho bastante chakra. Posso me multiplicar, tomar a forma de vários caras diferentes e se você quiser uma experiência nova ainda tem o sexy no jutsu. XD

Sakura: Ô.Ô

Platéia: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRME!

Sasuke: Ò.Ó Só tem essa cara de idiota, né?

Sakura: Candidato 2,_ "você é bonito e rico?"._

Sai: Incrivelmente lindo e tudo que eu desenho vira realidade. Então posso dar tudo a você, até mesmo uma sala de massagem especializada com arsenais que até o Kakashi duvida. XD

Sakura: Jura? ô.ô

Tsunade: Hum...** - Pensativa**

Itachi: Sério, qual a censura desse programa? O.õ

Sakura: Candidata 3_ "você é a favor de uma relação aberta"?_

Ino: Com você sim. E vamos nos divertir muito, o que acha? n.n

Chouji e Shikamaru: OO

Asuma: O que se passou enquanto eu tava morto? O.ó

Tsunade: O que acha dos candidatos, Sakura?

Sakura: É uma decisão bem difícil. n.n

Tsunade: Então... A ESCOLHA DE SAKURA!

Platéia: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!!

Sakura: Eu escolho... Ahn... Não, eu acho melhor... Hum...

Tsunade: É pra hoje, filha. ¬¬

Sakura: O candidato dois!

Platéia: LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Quando a tela se abre e Sakura ver que o escolhido é lindo e ric... Digo... Um rapaz de bom coração ela corre até ele e dá AQUELE beijo.

Naruto: Ew! Esperem eu sair pelo menos! ò.ó

Sai e Sakura - Beijos

Ino: Acho que não estão ligando muito pra você. ô.ô Bem, vou me unir ao Chouji e Shikamaru! n.n

Naruto: E eu vou ver como o Sasuke tá **- Se afastando do casal.**

---

Itachi (Ao telefone): Ah, sim! ... Então serve? ... Certo!Certo! A gente passa por aí. n.n

Naruto: Yo.

Sasuke: Eu não apareceria mais em público se dançasse o Calhambeque. **- Sorriso irônico.**

Naruto: Eu não tô mexendo com você. ò.ó

Sasuke: Hmpf.

Itachi: O Kakashi tá convidando a gente pra jantar com o titio. Que acha, Sasuke?

Naruto: Jantar!? Com dois membros da Akatsuki!

Sasuke: Eu vou.

Naruto: Quê!?

Sasuke: É meu tio, ora. ú.ù

Itachi: O mano tá carente, então a gente vai jantar com a família. n.n

Naruto: Ahn... E eu posso ir?

Sasuke: Você o quê?

Naruto: Não quero ver você triste. Nem como membro da Akatsuki. ù.ú

Itachi: ISSO! **- Abraça o irmão e Sasuke pelos ombros** - Meu irmão e seu valioso amigo jinchuuriki num jantar feliz. Hehehehehe!

---

Tsunade: Hei, ô casal! Querem parar com esse beijo! O.Ó

Sakura: Ora, sabe quantos beijos eu dei no anime? ÒÓ Preciso tirar o atraso!

Tsunade: Aqui?

Sakura: É. **- Volta a beijar Sai.**

Tsunade: Bem, então é isso! Até o próximo Flerte, pessoal!

XD

* * *

Ainda bem que o exame psicotécnico não pediu pra ler essa fic, senão eu jamais passaria.

Aviso que não tenho previsão de donzel. n.n Se quiserem escolher...

XD

Bem... As respostas:

**Dead Lady:**

Itachi: Jura? Onde você mora? Ahn... Não, tenho uma idéia melhor. O Sai vai projetar uma nova salinha a dois e aí podemos estrear. Que acha?

Hamiko: Você não pode ter caso com as fãs!

Itachi: Quem disse? Ò.Ó

**Mari Sushi**

Itachi: Escorpião, é? Mais de quatro Uchihaszinho! Chefinha, tem certeza que eu não posso ter caso com fã? XD

Hamiko: Certo... Fique com todas ¬¬

Itachi: Yes! Ô, Mary, tó meu telefone! A ente marca um encontro e planeja os signos dos quatro Uchihaszinhos. XD

**Meygan Kaname**

Itachi: Quê se importa o que. A chefe num se importa não :) **- Trazendo Meygan pelo braço. -** Eu lhe mostro a sala de massagem sim. Vem ver. É bonita, espaçosa, tem ar-condicionado e bombons de licor XD

Hamiko: Assim ele vai repovoar o clã inteiro OO

**Dedessa-chan**

Não. Dei uma forra pra Sakura. XD

Eu gostei da idéia da platéia, mas não vou colocar uma fictwire na estória (Caso contrário eu tinha raptado o Gaara), mas vai rolar sim XD

Gostou do yaoi? Bem, tô sem idéia pra o próximo candidato yaoi n.n

Abraços

**Taty Kuruta e Rafa Zoldick**

Siiim! Toma o Naru-chan um pouquinho. Mas devolve depois. Minha raposinha vale ouro n.n

Naruto: o///o

Aw... Narusasu é fofo. X) E mais forte que eu.

Abraços!

**Uchiha Danii-chan**

Okay! Um capítulo de Flerte dedicado a você hoje. Abraços!

**Hyuuga Mitha**

Também tinha as minhas dúvdas, mas ele é um homem (Pelo menos até agora ele é) n.n

Bem... -Pega o Gaara de volta - Tem nove jinchuurikis por aí, mas se você quiser o Naruto ou o Gaara (Araça o Gaara), posso emprestar nesse final de semana XD É que já estão ocupados.

Hamiko: Naruto, Gaara, preciso fazer mais clones de vocês.

Naruto e Gaara: OO

**Mandy Lua**

Se preocupa não. Sasuke é inofensivo, afinal eu pago o salário dele e ainda dou seguro contra SasuSaku XD

Sasuke: Não precisa publicar ¬¬

Nhááá... Ino é bem liberal nas minhas fics XD até o Asuma-sensei duvida. Só não acho que vai ter Kakashi e Iruka porque eu realmente não sei descrever o Iruka nas fics, mas vamos ver. E sim, eu lutei contra uma vontade enoooorme de colocar o Itachi entre os candidatos. Só que aí eu achei que ficaria muito chato se ele ficar sendo candidato o tempo todo.

Mas o Naruto eu tive que colocar, se não não teria lógica (Convenhamos n.n)

Há! É verdade. Naruto como donzel ganha uma penca de sequestradores. E o Sasuke se vinga de todos se pegarem meu lindo jinchuuriki. Hehehehehe

Mas a Sakura se deu bem. Ela fica legal no decorrer do mangá n.n Resolvi dar uma forra.

**Dark Akire**

Aqui está! E um abraço, Dark Akire :)

**Giza **

Jura!? Brigaaada n.n

**FeH-Chan**

Putz. Não resisti.

Sakura e Sai XD

Outros momentos Gaara virão (Abraça o Gaara), também adoro escrever sobre ele. E concordo plenamente com a Temari XD

**Carol Freitas**

Preciso colocar mais Gaara na fic. Adoro realmente ele. E sim, nada como rever alguém da família XD

Até mais, pessoal!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ps: Essa fic pode ter conteúdo yaoi. Se você não gosta, mas quiser arriscar, saiba que não me responsabilizo por nada. XD**

**Ps2: Siiim! Respondi seus reviews n.n**

* * *

**Flerte**

**Hétero-yaoi**

-

Naruto: SOCORRO HOKAGE-SAMAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!

Naruto: _Yo_... n.n

Tsunade: Nossa, gente! Imaginem quem é o donzel da vez? NARUTO!

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!

Tsunade: Se você já me dá IBOPE como candidato imagine como donzel! XD

Naruto: #OO#

- Na sala de controle -

Sasuke: OO

Itachi: Pôxa, até que eu queria ser candidato do Naruto-kun.

Sasuke:... **- olha a tela em estado de choque -**

Itachi: Sasuke?

Sasuke:...

Itachi: Cê num tava sabendo, né? n.n'

Sasuke: Não. ô.ô

Itachi: Achei que vocês eram avisados com antecendência sobre quem eram os donzels.

Sasuke: Mas dessa vez o conteúdo programático não chegou. ó.ò

Itachi: Não?

**------------------------------ Flash Back -----------------------------**

Kakashi, Tobi, Itachi, Sasuke e Naruto iam pra casa depois do jantar.

Kakashi, Tobi e Itachi (Dançando abraçados): ELE É UM BOM CAMARAAAADA! ELE É UM BOM CAMARAAADA! ELE É UM BOM CAMARAAAAADAAAAAAAA!

Sasuke: ¬¬

Kakashi, Tobi e Itachi: NINGUÉM PODE NEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Naruto: Ahn... Tem certeza que não quer ir lá pra casa hoje?

Sasuke olhou para o trio.

Sasuke: Hei, Itachi.

Itachi: Oi? n///n

Sasuke: Ahn... Eu vou com o Naruto... Vê se não destroi a casa, ok?

Itachi: Xá comigo, mano. XD

Chegando na casa, Kakashi e Tobi entraram, mas antes que Itachi entrasse...

Homem: Com licença?

Itachi: Hm? û.û

Homem: O senhor mora aqui?

Itachi: Ahn... Sim?

Homem: Isso é para Uchiha Sasuke, conhece?

Itachi: Ahn... Conheço?

Homem: Não conhece?

Itachi: Não conheço?

Homem: Conhece ou não conhece? ÒÓ

Itachi: Aaaaah, sim! n.n É meu mano.

Homem: Então dê isso pra ele por favor?

Itachi: Claro.

Itachi recebeu o documento e assinou (Assinatura de bêbado) depois entrou na casa.

Kakashi e Tobi estavam vendo um clássico FlaFlu.

Kakashi: Que papel é esse?

Itachi: Ahn... Don... Donzel... Ahn... U-zu-ma-ki... Ahn...

Tobi: Iiiih, é conta!

Itachi: Conta! OO Mas eu tô liso! Vou ter que vender as calças pra pagar uma! OO...!

Tobi: Se livra disso então!

Itachi: Certo! Ò.Ó **- Rasgou em 12 pedaços e jogou na fogueira. -** Nunca recebi! Nem moro aqui! Agora vamos eliminar as testemunhas!

Kakashi:...

Tobi e Itachi: ÒÓ

Kakashi: Hum? É comigo?

Tobi: Deixa pra lá. ¬¬

Kakashi: É GOL!

Tobi e Itachi: GOL!?

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

**--------------------------- Fim do flasback ------------------------------**

Itachi: Ahn... Não se confia nesses correios de hoje em dia, não é mesmo? XD

Platéia: NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO!

Tsunade: E agora vamos... A CANDIDATA NÚMERO 1!

Platéia: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!

1: Oi? n///n

Kiba: Essa voz...? O.ó

Tsunade: Descreva-se, candidata 1. n.n

1: Ahn... Bem... Huh... Eu nem deveria estar aqui, mas... Bem... Tenho cabelos curtos e olhos perolados... n.n

Kiba: HINATA-CHAN!!! °O°

Itachi: Uai. Essa garota já não foi donzela? O.ó

Kiba arromba a porta da sala de controle com um chute e quando vê a tela.

Kiba: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!!! °O°

Itachi e Sasuke: OO

Kiba: DIZ QUE NÃO É A HINATA-CHAN QUE TÁ AÍ... AAAAAAAAARH!** - Tendo um troço.**

Sasuke: Epa...

Itachi: Xiiii! Deu cagada. X(

Kiba: Eu... Não... Acredito... ó.ò

Sasuke: Entenda, Kiba... Trata-se de um amor platônico... Não tire o direito dela arriscar.

Kiba: Você acha?

Itachi: Claro. n.n Mas deve ser muito difícil ser corno.

Kiba: EU VOU MATAR O NARUTO! **- Sai correndo.**

Sasuke: Tsunade, Kiba vai fazer confusão! Tire o Naruto daí! ò.ó

Tsunade: Relaxa. n.n Já providenciei tudo. XD

Kakashi aparece e cospe um dardo com sonífero antes que ele saísse da sala.

Kakashi: Pronto. n.n Não deixem ele sair.** - Foi embora.**

Kiba: Zzzz...

Itachi: Então ela colocou um guarda-costa no jinchuuriki. ¬¬ (_Nojenta_ ù.ú_ Como é que eu vou raptá-lo agora?)_

Sasuke: Ela queria mesmo o Naruto como donzel. ú.ù

Tsunade: A primeira candidata parece um doce. Pronto pro segundo?

Naruto: Sim.

Tsunade: Então apresente-se... CANDIDATO DOIS!

Garotas: LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

1: ...

Tsunade: Descreva-se, candidato 2. n.n

1: Hm... Bem... Sou ruivo, tenho olhos claros... Hm... Não falo muito e sou um manda-chuva no momento. Acredito que Naruto e eu temos muita coisa em comum.

Sasuke: Gaara! OO

Lee **- Capota -**

Itachi: Quié que ele tá fazendo aqui? O.ó E esse ruivo num foi donzel?

Lee: Gaara-kun! T.T Por queeeeeeeeeeeee?

Sasuke: Tem certeza que não irritou ele, imbecil? ¬¬

Lee: Ora, eu jamais irritaria Gaara-kun? Ò.ó

**------------------------------ Flash back --------------------------------**

Lee: Toda vez que o Gai-sensei me libera eu venho correndo. **- Olhou o horizonte. -** Até que tá fazendo um dia bonito hoje, né?

Gaara:...

Lee: Que foi, Gaara-kun? Tá estranho. n.n

Gaara: É que...Tem... Uma coisa que eu queria te dizer, Lee-chan.

Lee:...

Gaara: Eu... **- Olhou para o lado. -...!**

Lee: ROOOONC!

Gaara: Ò.Ó...!!!

**------------------------------- Fim do flash back -----------------------------**

Lee: Mas eu SINTO que fiz algo errado! T.T

Tsunade: Tá ansioso para o próximo candidato?

Naruto: _Hai_! Quem é?

Tsunade: SURPRESA! Apresente-se... CANDIDATA TRÊS!

Platéia: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!

3: Eu. n.n

Tsunade: Descreva-se, candidata 3 :)

3: Bem, tenho cabelos e olhos cor de rosa, adoro estudar sobre técnicas médicas e... Me considero bastante feminina.** - Corada.**

Sasuke: SAKURA! ÒÓ

Itachi: Caraca! Essa também foi donzela! O.ó

Sai: AAAAAAH! **- Entrando na sala. - **QUIÉ QUE A SAKURA-CHAN TÁ FAZENDO AÍ? Ó.Ò

Itachi: Sim! Isso aqui virou casa da sogra? ò.ó

Sai: Sakura... Sakura-chan...! ó.ò

Sasuke: Culpa sua! Por que não toma conta da sua namorada? ò.ó

Sai: Mas eu não fiz nada de errado!

**------------------------------------- Flash Back ----------------------------------------**

Sai entrou na floricultura de Ino e se dirigiu ao balcão.

Sai: Pode me ver o ramalhete mais bonito que tiver?

Ino: Claro. n.n (_Que inveja da Sakura. ¬¬_)

Ino pegou um conjunto de rosas e colocou num ramalhete.

Ino: Tome.

Sai: Obrigado, gracinha.

Ino: O///O

O rapaz saiu como quem nada quer.

Ino: SAFADO! VOU CONTAR PRA SAKURA! NEM ELA MERECE!

**------------------------------------ Flash Back -------------------------------------**

Sai: Não que eu me lembre. O.õ

Tsunade: Parece que os candidatos estão bem dispostos a ficar com nosso donzel. n.n Não percam a decisão.

Platéia: ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!

Tsunade: E não esqueçam o nosso patrocinador!

_Curta o prazer que a vida tem pra te dar._

_Curta o Paraído Icha Icha-á_

Tsunade: Até depois dos comerciais. X)

**--- Tempo dos comerciais ---**

Naruto: Huh... Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi (Lendo livrinho): Hum?

Naruto: Por que tá aqui embaixo? -.-'

Kakashi: É que lá em cima tá muito conturbado. ¬¬

Naruto: Huh?

---

**Confusão na sala de controle.**

Kiba: ABRE ESSA PORTA!

Lee: GAARA-KUUUUUUN! T.T

Sai: PRECISO TIRAR A SAKURA DE LÁ! PELAMORDEDEUS ABRE!

Itachi: Ninguém vai sair, caceta! Ò.Ó Sejam cornos conformados e assistam ao programa!

Lee: COMO PODE SER TÃO INSENSÍVEL?

Itachi: Meu salário depende da dor e sofrimento de vocês XD

Candidatos: Ò.Ó

Itachi: Ó, eu peço pizza. XD

Sasuke: Fiquem quietos. ù.ú

Sai: Pare de ser tão frio, Rabugento. São coisas do amor. ó.ò

Sasuke: Se me chamar de Rabugento outra vez dou um jeito de obrigá-lo a ser candidato do Orochimaru como donzel. ò.ó

Sai: OO

Sasuke: E se essas pessoas realmente gostassem de vocês não topariam participar desse programa ridículo. ¬¬

Lee, Kiba e Sai: ÓÒ...!

**- Silêncio - Grande clima de depressão.**

Itachi: Uau! Que frieza!. Tem uma vaga na Akatsuki sobrando. Se você levar um jinchuuriki ganha até um chaveirinho. XD

Sasuke: Ò.Ó

Itachi: Muito bem. Eu vou pedir pizza :)

**--- Fim do tempo dos comerciais ---**

Tsunade: VOLTAMOS COM O FLERTE, PESSOAAAAAAAAL!

Platéia: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!!

Tsunade: E agora vamos ver o que a platéia acha dos candidatos! Eu ouvi um telefonema?

"TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM"

Tsunade: Alô? n.n

Ino: _Alô. Aqui é a Ino._ n.n

Tsunade: Ino! Fale! Qual candidato você acha que o Naruto deve escolher?

Ino: _Ora, o candidato 2, claro!_

Sakura: SUA TRAÍRA! QUE TIPO DE AMIGA VOCÊ É? ÒÓ

Ino: _Eu não tenho culpa dele ser uma gracinha e além do mais... Eu sou fã de yaoi_ XD

Shikamaru e Chouji: OO

Asuma: Sério, gente. O que aconteceu enquanto eu tava morto? O.ó

Shikamaru:Tô com medo de conhecer mais a Ino. OO

Itachi: Uau! Tô doido pra conhecer mais a Ino. XD

Tsunade: Próxima ligação? n.n'''

Orochimaru: _Alô? Oi, Tsuuu?_

Tsunade: Quié que você faz aqui? Ò.Ó

Orochimaru: _Simples. Vim avisar que se nenhum candidato lhe agradar, Naruto-kun... Ainda tem eu_ ;)

Naruto: ...! OO

Pessoal da sala de controle: Eca. ¬¬

Tsunade: Sua pedofilia não se resume ao Sasuke?¬¬

Orochimaru: _Ele num tá me dando bola, então resolvi partir pra outra._ u.u

Sasuke corta a ligação.

Naruto: Eu podia ter ficado sem essa. ¬¬

Tsunade: Próxima ligação? ù.ú

"TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM"

Tsunade: Alô! n.n

Kiba: _ALÔ, É O KIBA!_ Ò.Ó_ DIZ PRA ESSE FILHO DA MÃE FICAR LONGE DA..._

Tsunade: OO

Lee: _CANDIDATO DOOOIS!_ T.T _O QUE FOI QUE EU FIIIIZ?_

Sai: _DEIXA EU FALAR! DEIXA EU FALAR! ALÔ! HEI, SAK..._

Itachi: _Chegou a pizza, gente!_ XD

"Tu Tu Tuuuu"

Hinata: Trocada por uma pizza? OO

Sakura e Gaara: Não me surpreendo. ¬¬

Kiba: Pow! Não acredito que meus 1000 reais de crédito acabaram! Ò.ó

Tsunade: Muito bem, gente! Agora que já sabemos o que o povo acha dos candidatos vamos ver o que o Naruto acha!

Platéia: DESAFIOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Vem Kakashi com uma urna e Naruto tira um papel.

Tsunade: Vamos lá, Naruto!

Naruto: Ahn... _"O desafio valerá para os três candidatos. Quero ver quem tem o melhor beijo"_

Platéia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! **- Histérica. -** FENDA NO NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kakashi venda Naruto e os candidatos saem detrás da tela.

**- Silêncio na sala de controle -**

Itachi: Moooooooon...

Todos: ÒÓ...!!!

Itachi: Eu juro que tentei resistir XD

Hinata cora, se aproxima de Naruto e dá um beijo em seus lábios, sendo correspondida.

Kiba: OO

Vem Gaara, olha para o jinchuuriki, se aproxima e também o beija da mesma forma.

Lee: OO

Sakura: Quem diria que eu ainda iria lhe beijar n.n -** Fecha os olhos e também o beija**

Kiba, Lee e Sai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! **- Capotam**

Itachi: É melhor eu pegar meu jinchuuriki antes que matem ele. **- Comendo pizza. **- Que você acha, Sasuke?

Sasuke: ú.ù

Tsunade: E EIS OS BEIJOS!

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!

Naruto: n///n

Tsunade: Quem Naruto vai escolher? Veja após os comerciais! X)

**--- Tempo dos comerciais. ---**

Naruto: Ar... Eu vou beber uma água :)

Ao cruzar o corredor vê o trio o fuzilando com o olhar.

Naruto: Epa. OO

Kiba, Lee e Sai: TU TÁ MORTO, MEU FILHO! ÒÓ

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! **- Corre**

Todos correm atrás dele.

Naruto: QUIÉ? QUIÉ? SOCOOOOOOOOOORRO!

Kiba: EU PEGO OS OSSOS E VOCÊ ESTRIPA ELE!

Lee: CERTO! ÒÓ

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHR!!!!

Sasuke (Vendo as câmeras): Droga! Quem deixou eles saírem?

Itachi: Ahnm... **- Olha pra trás e vê a porta toda quebrada.**

Sasuke: KAKASHI!

Kakashi: Tô chegando! n.n

Kakashi chega e acerta três dardos com sonífero neles.

Pof! Pof! Pof!

Trio: ZZZZZZZ...

Naruto volta correndo pro seu assento, que fica bem pertinho da Hokage.

Naruto: Caramba! Tudo isso porque eu quero desencalhar? Ò.ó

**--- Fim do tempo dos comerciais ---**

Tsunade: VOLTAMOOOOOS!

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!

Tsunade: Minha nossa! Todos estão eufóricos! E agora vamos... AS PERGUNTAS!

Platéia: ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

Vem Kakashi com outra urna e Naruto tira mais papéis.

Naruto: Ahn... Candidata número 1, o que você mais gosta em mim?

Hinata: Ahn... Eu... Ah... **- Dedinhos unidos -** Bem... Eu acho lindo os seus olhos.

Naruto: Séio? n.n

Platéia: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

Tsunade: Próximo?

Naruto: Candidato dois, acha que temos coisas em comum para nos darmos bem?

Gaara: Bem... **- Vira o rosto -** Na verdade... Acho que você é a pessoa que mais admiro... E a única que me entende.

Plateia: Oooooooh n.n

Naruto: Candidata três, por que decidiu querer me disputar?

Sakura: Bem... O Sasuke-kun não me dá bola e meu EX é um sem vergonha. E você ficou muito bonito depois de dois anos e meio então achei que deveria tentar n.n

Platéia: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!

Naruto: #n.n#

Tsunade: MUITO BEM! AGORAAAAAA...

**Tambores**

Tsunade: NARUTO VAI ESCOLHER!

Platéia: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!! NARUTOOOOOOOO!

Tsunade: Muito bem, Naruto. Escolha.

Naruto: Bem...

Platéia: NARUTO! NARUTO!

Naruto: Eu escolho...

Platéia: NARUTO! NARUTO!

Naruto: Tá. Eu fico com o número...

"PÁRA TUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Todos: OO...?

Itachi: Nani? O.ó

Platéia: Oó

**- Silêncio -**

Naruto: Sasuke?

Sasuke respira fundo vai correndo até Naruto.

Naruto:...?

Sasuke: Naruto... Você não pode escolher um dos candidatos.

Naruto: Por que?

Sasuke: Porque _eu_ não estou entre eles.

Itachi: OO

Trio (Acordando): OO

Kakashi **- Lendo o livrinho -** OO

Platéia:...

**- Silêncio -**

Platéia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUN!

Tsunade: CALADA, PORRX!

Plateia: OO...!

**Cri Cri**

Naruto: Se queria que eu escolhesse por que não tá do outro lado da tela? ò.ó

Sasuke: É que eu não sabia que você ía ser o donzel. ú.ù

Naruto: Sempre sabemos quem fica aqui! ò.ó

Sasuke: Mas eu não recebi o conteúdo programático. ú.ù

Itachi: A culpa foi do Kakashi **- Assobiando**

Naruto:...

Tsunade: Opa! Tempo! **- Cortou o clima -** Temos um rigor a seguir aqui, meu filho! Naruto tem pelo menos que ver os outros participantes para escolher.

Naruto: Tudo bem, Tsunade. Eu acho que já sei quem são. (_E porque aqueles malucos me perseguiram_ ¬¬)

Tsunade: Já?

Naruto: Já. E eu quero o Sasuke.

Tsunade:...!

Platéia:...!

**- Silêncio -**

Platéia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!** - Histérica.**

Kakashi: OO (_A platéia é yaoísta?)_

Naruto desceu do banco, passou os braços pelo pescoço de Sasuke e o beijou.

Yaoístas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **- Desmaiam.**

Continuaram se beijando, com Sasuke entrelaçando os braços na cintura do loiro.

Tsunade: Era só o que faltava. Meus ajudantes tendo um caso em pleno programa! Ò.Ó

-...

Tsunade: Preciso de um sakê. ¬¬

Lee: Gaara-kun! **- Correu até o rapaz.**

Gaara: Hmpf.

Lee: Ser forçado a dormir através de uma droga ilegal me fez perceber o que eu tinha feito. ó.ò

Kakashi: Droga ilegal?O,O **- Esconde os dardos.**

Lee: Não deveria ter dormido. É que os treinamentos são duros. Mas eu queria mesmo ficar com você.

Gaara:...

Lee:...

Gaara: Tudo bem. **- Sorriu de leve.**

Como era de se esperar, um beijo... Ahn... Vou deixar vocês imaginarem esse. XD

Sai: Sakura-chan...

Sakura: Como ousa falar comigo depois de dar uma cantada na MINHA EX melhor amiga!

Sai: Eu não dei cantada. ò.ó

Chouji: Não. Ele deve ter chamado ela de gracinha de novo.

Sakura: Que você tá fazendo aqui? O.õ

Chouji: Cansei de segurar vela pro Shika e tô com medo da Ino. ¬¬

Sakura: Estamos namorando agora, Sai. u.u Não pode chamar a Ino de gracinha porque EU proibo. Ou dou outro beijo no Naruto. ò.ó

Sai: Já parei.n.n **- Pega ela no colo -** Que tal um pulo na sala de massagem vip?

Sakura: Opa! Eu topo n.n

Vão embora.

Kiba: Hinata-chan... Olha, eu sei que você deve tá triste porque o Naruto não a escolheu, mas...

Hinata: Tudo bem, Kiba-kun n.n

Kiba: Huh?

Hinata: Eu também gosto de yaoi. n///n

Kiba: OO...!

Itachi: Depois ele implica comigo! Ò.Ó Tanta gente pra namorar e ele me escolhe JUSTAMENTE o JINCHUURIKI que EU quero capturar!

Tsunade: Arrr! **- Bebendo o sakê inteiro -** Esse pruograma é minha vida.

Kakashi: - n.n **- Gota -**

Tsunade: Até o próximo Flerte, pessoal!

XD

* * *

Um presente de carnaval, he he! Esmagadora parte dos meus leitores gostam desse yaoi tb. X)

Itachi: Falta só eu me arranjar.

Hamiko: Você sai com tudo que é fã! ÒÓ

Itachi: Eu???

**Dead Lady:**

Itachi: Quando eu quiser? Que tal hoje? As oito? Eu abro uma brecha. XD

Hamiko: ¬¬

**Mari Sushi:** Mary, Itachi é um espírito livre... Mas quanto você me paga por ele? XD Te dou ele pelo carnaval inteiro.

Itachi: Eu não tô a venda. ò.ó

Hamiko: Tem sala de massagem vip lá

Itachi: **- Pega as malas -** Mudei de idéia. Eu te ligo durante o carnaval, Hamiko-san. XD

Hamiko: ¬¬

**Srta.Rin **"Sai, posso ser sua amante?"

Sai: Ahn... n.n

Hamiko: Até você, Sai? Ò.ó

Itachi: Só pra quem pode, Hamiko-san. XD

**xX KiTSunE Xx:** Candidatos um tanto óbvios, eu sei. n.n Só não foi mais óbvio porque o Sasuke não sabia na notícia. Hehehehehe!

**Mandy Lua:** "Espero que o próximo casal seja bom" Que tal esse? Foi bom? XD

**Uchiha Danii-chan:** Ele bem que queria ser candidato do Naruto, mas já tinha abusado já que era candidato toda a hora. XD

**Thamii-chan: **Sakura merece. Valeu n.n

**Hyuuga Mitha:**

Sai - Risca Risca - Põe um selo no pergaminho e...

PUF!

Gerard Way: Huh? Onde estou?

Hamiko: Toma ele de presente, Mitha. X) Divirta-se!

Sai: n.n

**RaposaVermelha:** Agora a fic tá perfeita! hE hE Obrigada!

**Jéssica:** "algum dos candidatos ja feitos nao gostasse da 'performasse' do par e fosse entar de novo"

Pois é. No caso do Naruto foi os três logo. XD

**Giza:** Sasuke não se candidatou, mas valeu do mesmo jeito. n.n

**Joseane Hatake:** Se eu me colocasse na fic, Joseane... **- Abraça Gaara- **Gaara-kun NUNCA ficaria com outra pessoa Ò.Ó

Lee: Glup. OO

Té mais, pessoal! Bom carnaval procês!


	8. Chapter 8

**Flerte**

-

Tsunade: SOCORRO ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!

Itachi: He! He! Gatinhas de toda a Konoha, como vêem hoje EU sou o apresentador.

Platéia: LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tsunade: Como você me convenceu a isso? ò.ó

Itachi: Você perdeu a aposta da partida de buraco. n.n

Tsunade: ÒÓ

Tsunade: Bem, agora vamos aos... CANDIDATOS.

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!

Itachi: Candidato número 1! Apresente-se!

1: Bem... Eu sou um cara sério, poderoso, escritor e coletor de informações.

Itachi: Uau! Parece um bom status.

1. He!He! E é. Meu livro só perde pra Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo. XD

Platéia: Nooooooossa!

Itachi: Muito bem... Agora vamos ao candidato DOIS!

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!

Itachi: Mas essa platéia é animada. Apresente-se, candidato 2! n.n

2: Bem... Como dizer... Eu sou lindo, tenho cabelos lindos ultra-sedosos, atualmente ganho a vida num negócio autônomo e... Bem, adoro criancinhas.

Platéia: Oooooooooh! ó.ò

Itachi: E agora vamos... Ao candidato 3! XD

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!

3: Hm?

Itachi: Candidato 3?

3: Eu?

Itachi: Se apresente.

3: Ahn... Bem... Sou lindo, gostoso, calço... Deixa pra lá. Sou um grande fã do candidato 1 e atualmente ganho a vida como sensei, massagista, ajudante, técnico e gigol...

Itachi: Muito bem, obrigado. n.n Então, o que acha dos candidatos, Tsunade?

Tsunade: Hm... **- Interessada.**

**Na sala de controle. Aparece na tela Jiraya, Orochimaru e Kakashi.**

Sasuke: Eu preciso de palavras pra descrever esse momento. ù.ú

Naruto: É o Flerte mais bizonho que eu já vi. OO

**Paf! A porta se abre.**

Ino: Oi... SASUKE-KUN!** - Pula no pescoço do Uchiha.**

Naruto: Hei! ÒÓ

Ino: O Kakashi tá entre os participantes, então o Itachi-kun me contratou pra ficar no lugar dele. n.n

Naruto: Seu lugar de trabalho não é no pescoço _dele_!

Ino: Quase me esqueci. Ò.Ó Você tá morto. Tem um movimento lá fora te esperando.

Sasuke: Espera aí. **- Se soltou de Ino e olhou a tela. -** Tem um problema.

Naruto e Ino: Qual?

Sasuke: O Itachi sabe que o Orochimaru é candidato? O.ó

---

Itachi: Bem, quem a hokage vai escolher? 1, 2 ou 3? Espere após os comerciais. n.n

Platéia: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!!

Itachi: E claro. O patrocinador. n.n

_"Curta o prazer que a vida tem pra te dar._

_Curta o paraíso Icha-Ichaá"_

**--- Tempo dos comerciais. ---**

Itachi: Que legal! Hoje eu mando n.n E quem são esses candidatos? **- Foi pra trás da tela.**

Sasuke: Eu sabia! ò.ó

Itachi: OROCHIMARU, FILHO DA MÃE! ÒÓ

Orochimaru: Itachi-kuuuun. n.n Quanto tempo!

Itachi: ITACHI-KUN O CARAL-PIIIII! TU MORRE HOJE, MERMÃO!

Itachi avança no Orochimaru e a porrada come, com Jiraya bem longe e Kakashi... Lendo o livrinho.

POF! PA! PA! POF! AI! MORRE!

Naruto: Eu vou lá! **- Se levanta.**

Sasuke: Você o que? O.õ

Ino: Eu também. O Itachi tem um rosto muito bonito e se o Orochi arranhar ele eu... eu faço ele dançar "Só um tapinha não dói"!.

Naruto e Sasuke:... **- Imaginando a cena horrorizados.**

Sasuke: Pfff... Okay, eu dou uma forcinha. Vamos.

---

Tsunade: Fala sério. Até que não é tão mal. n.n Hoje eu não me preocupo com o programa. Sou donzela.

**POU! - Explosão atrás da tela.**

Tsunade: OO...!!!!

Orochimaru: AI! AAAAAAAAAAAI! VOCÊ TÁ ENTORTANDO MEU DEEEEEEDO!

Itachi: MUAHAUAHAUAHAUAAAA! Eu sou mais forte! Além de tu ser um traidor ainda quis abusar do meu irmão, é? Quem tu pensa que é, rapá! Quem tu pensa que é!

Sasuke: Itachi!

Itachi: Tô ocupado, mano. ò.ó

Ino: AAAAH! Você tá ganhando, Itachi-kun! n.n

Orochimaru morde o braço de Itachi.

Itachi: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! DESGRAÇADO! TU VAI MORRER!

O quebra-pau volta.

Naruto: Eu vou dar um jeito nisso! ò.ó

Sasuke: Vai entrar no meio da briga?

Naruto: Claro que não! É suicídio. O.ó

Sasuke: ¬¬

Naruto: Ô, Inoooo. O Orochimaru arranhou o rosto do Itachi que eu vi! XD

Ino: QUÊÊÊ! ÒÓ

A ninja faz o selo e transfere sua mente pro do Orochimaru.

Orochimaru (Ino): Itachi-kun!** - Abraça.**

Itachi: AAAARH! SEU PEDÓFILO, ME SOLTA!

Orochimaru solta Itachi.

Orochimaru: MÚSICA, MAESTRO! XD

Todos: OO

Sasuke puxa Naruto pra perto e tapa os olhos do loiro com uma só mão.

_"Só um tapinha não dói, um tapinha não dói, um tapinha não dói._

_SÓ UM TAPINHA_

_Só um tapinha não dói, um tapinha não dói, um tapinha não dói._

_SÓ UM TAPINHA"_

**(Orochimaru dançando)**

Sasuke e Kakashi: OO...!!

Itachi: Já vi de tudo. ¬¬

_"Só um tapinha não dói, um tapinha não dói, um tapinha não dói._

_SÓ UM TAP..."_

POU! **- O tio do som morre.**

Tsunade: AAAR...!! °O°

Itachi: Pô, Sasuke! Eu tô tomando conta do programa e você mata o cara! Olha a despesa pra ressucitar! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Se não fosse nele ía ser no Orochimaru e ainda precisamos dele pra ressucitar o clã. ò.ó

Itachi: Você ainda quer ressucitar o clã? O.ó Eles vão ser os primeiros a proibirem seu namoro. ¬¬

Sasuke: OO...!

Naruto: Que é que tá pegando? **- Olhos tapados.**

Itachi: Uma cena traumática pra qualquer ser humano. XD Até gravei no meu celular.

Sasuke: Nem me fale. ù.ú

Tsunade: AAAAAR!!! SEUS MERDAS DUMA TITICA DUM COCÔ, O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO AÍ? O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO COM O MEU PROGRAMA, CACETA?

Itachi: Epa! **- Mantém Tsunade na cadeira. -** Hoje você é a donzela. n.n Ô, Ino, deixa o corpo do candidato 2 e vem pra cá.

Orochimaru: Okay. n.n

Tsunade: Contratou a Ino? O.ó

Itachi: Kakashi tá doente. n.n

Tsunade: E por que a Ino?

Itachi: Porque ela é gostosa, uai. E o Neji não deixa eu chegar perto da TenTen. Agora chega de enrolação e vamos continuar o programa.

**--- Fim do tempo dos comerciais. ---**

Itachi: Muito beeeem! Voltamos com o FLERTE!

Platéia: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!

Itachi: E agora vamos saber o que o público acha dos candidatos! Eu ouvi um telefonema?

"TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM"

Itachi: Sim? Quem fala? XD

Líder da Akatsuki: _Sou eu, Itachi._

Itachi: Chefiiiinho! n.n E aí? Saudades, heim! Acabei de filmar uma cena que mata qualquer jinchuuriki! É letal!

Líder: _Jura?_

Itachi: Claaaro! Depois eu te mando por e-mail!

Líder: _Okay. Oi Tsu?_

Tsunade: YONDAIMEEEEE! Que honra ligar para opinar sobre os meus candidatos!!!! n.n

Líder: _Ah, que é isso..._

Tsunade: Verdade. Eu sou sua fã, sabia? Já te disse isso, não?

Líder: _Já sim._

Itachi: E vocês, candidatos! Dêem um oi pro chefinho :3

Candidatos: Oi. n.n **- Dando tchauzinho.**

Líder: _Alô_. n.n

Itachi: E aí? O que você acha dos candidatos?

Líder: _Olha... Nada pessoal, mas eu ainda tô puto com o candidato 2... Tá, é pessoal sim. Num escolhe ele não, Tsu._

Orochimaru: Pow! Só porque eu trai vocês! Isso é protecionismo! O.ó

Líder: _Além de nos trair ainda ficou com nosso espião, cujo gosto chega a ser duvidoso._

Orochimaru: E o que é que tem de mais? ó.ò

Itachi: Como sempre o chefinho tá certo. XD E quanto aos outros candidatos?

Líder: _Ahn... É. A disputa é acirrada. Acho que não vou saber escolher. Talvez o 1. n.n_

Jiraya: Jura!

Kakashi: Pôxa... Eu também sou seu fã, Yondaime. ó.ò

Líder: _Tudo bem, isso é a Tsu que decide. Até!_

Tsunade: Tchau!!! XD

Tu Tu Tuuuu

Itachi: Próxima ligação? n.n

Kisame: _Itachi-kun!_ n///n

Itachi: KISAME! Ò.Ó

Kisame: _Olha, eu posso explicar sobre a semana passada..._

Itachi: VOCÊ PASSOU A MÃO EM MIM. DESGRAÇADO!

Sasuke: OO...!!!

Kisame: _Mas você tava lindo naquela sunga preta. Ui, ui... Eu não pude resistir. Minha mão foi sozinha!_

Platéia: °¬°

Itachi: MINHA MÃO VAI SOZINHA NO SEU PESCOÇO, SEU DESGRAÇADO POR PARTE DE PAI, MÃE E PARTEIRA...

Kisame: _Itachi-kun, me dê uma chance!_

Itachi: NÃO! ò.ó

Kisame: _Ah, é? Então..._

A parede da sala se quebra.

Platéia: OO...!!!

Kisame: Se você não fica comigo não fica com mais ninguém1 Eu vou te matar!

Itachi: SÓ SE FOR AGORA!

Kisame: PORRADAAAAAA!

**POU! PAF! AAAAAAH! SOC!**

Candidatos **- Lendo Paraíso Icha Icha.**

Tsunade: AAAAAAAAAAHR!!!! °O°

**--- Tempo dos comerciais ---**

Naruto: Aonde você vai?

Sasuke: Fazer uma coisa que eu nunca achei que fosse fazer!** - Olhar confiante. -** Ajudar meu irmão.

Naruto:...!

Sasuke: Tosco, não? ¬¬

Naruto: Não. É legal. n.n

Sasuke: Jura?

Naruto: Claro. Mas não deixa de ser tosco. ¬¬

Sasuke: Serve. **- Deu-lhe um beijo e foi embora com musiquinha de ação.**

---

Platéia: PORRADAAAAAA! PORRADAAAAAA!

Tsunade: ITACHI! KISAME! PAREM!

**Continua a briga**

Tsunade: VÃO DESTRUIR MEU STÚDIO!

**Continua a briga**

Tsunade: PAREM, PORRX!

Tsunade soca o chã e quebra tudo.

**PROOOOOOOOOOOOG! - Tudo destruído e pessoal no chão.**

Candidatos: Que mulheeeeer! #.#

Itachi e Kisame se olham e...

A porrada volta.

PAU! POU! SOC! AAAH! HAHAHAH! POU!

Tsunade: Desisto. ù.ú"

Sasuke: Cadê a Ino?

Itachi: FOI TOMAR CAFÉ! **- Volta a socar Kisame. **- Diz pra ela trazer um pra mim!

Sasuke: Kisame, se parar de lutar com meu irmão eu te dou o telefone do Orochimaru. ¬¬

Kisame: Verdade! #.# **- Olhinhos brilhando.**

Platéia: OO

Tsunade: OO

Itachi: O.ó Heim?

Orochimaru: Quem é Kisame?

Kisame: Feito!** - Pega o papelzinho e vai embora.**

Naruto: Ok. Eu podia ter dormido sem essa. ¬¬

**--- Fim do tempo dos comerciais ---**

Itachi: Muito bem! Agora voltamos com o FLERTE!

Platéia (Semi-destruída): EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!

Itachi: E agora que já sabemos o que o pessoal de casa acha, vamos ver o que a nossa donzela acha!

Platéia: DESAFIOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Vem Ino com uma urna e Tsunade pega uma bolinha.

Itachi: Trouxe meu café?

Ino: Tá aqui. n.n

Tsunade: Hm... _"Deixe-me saber o quanto você é sexy. Dance um funk pra mim"_

Candidatos: OO

Platéia: FENDA DA DONZELAAAAAA!

Ino: OO...!

Itachi: Isso certamente deve ser pior que dançar o Calhambeque, gatinha. XD

Candidatos: ù,ú'''''' **- ódio mortal**

Itachi: Vamu, maestro reserva! XD

_"Vou mandar um beijinho_

_Pra titia e pra vovó_

_Só não posso esquecer_

_Da minha eguinha pocotó_

_pocotó pocotó pocotó pocotó_

_minha eguinha pocotó_

_pocotó pocotó pocotó pocotó_

_minha eguinha pocotó"_

**(Os três fazendo o pocotó)**

Sasuke OO...!!!

Naruto: Esse é o programa mais bizarro que estamos tendo. X(

_"O jumento e o cavalinho_

_Eles nuncam andam só_

_Quando sai pra passear_

_Levam a égua pocotó_

_pocotó pocotó pocotó pocotó_

_minha eguinha pocotó_

_pocotó pocotó pocotó pocotó_

_minha eguinha pocotó"_

**(Os três fazendo o pocotó)**

Fim da dança

Silêncio

Platéia:...

Orochimaru: Será que somos sexys dançando?

Platéia: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! **- Histérica -** CANDIDATO TRÊÊÊÊS!!!!!

Jiraya: Pelo menos o Kakashi é. ¬¬

Platéia: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! **- Avançam em Kakashi.**

Ino: Vão raptar ele! Faz alguma coisa! °O°

Itachi: Tudo eu. ù.ú DÁ PÃO PRA ELAS!

Vem um caminhão de pão e cai tudo em cima das fãs.

Tsunade: OO...!!!! **- Abre o sakê e toma um gole.**

Itachi: Como eu sou zen. XD Candidatos voltem aos seus lugares.

Candidatos voltam aos seus lugares e Ino tira a fenda.

Itachi: Bem, agora hora das perguntas.

Vem Ino com outra urna e Tsunade tira as perguntas.

Tsunade: Hm... Candidato 1, _"o que você acha de mim?"_

Jiraya: Huh? Bem... Você é a mulher mais incrível que eu conheço, tem mais que um belo corpo e uma super mente. E além disso é minha musa inspiradora. X)

Platéia: Noooossa!

Tsunade: É. Eu sabia. XD

Kakashi (Lendo o livro): É. Ele realmente é o escritor do Icha Icha. ¬¬

Tsunade: Candidato 2,_ "você planeja ter filho?"_

Itachi: Pchuuu! **- Cospe o café.**

Naruto e Sasuke: Pobres crianças. ú.ù

Orochimaru: Ah, sim! n.n Um monte! Quanto mais melhor!

(Kakashi) _"Esse cara vai pro inferno"_ ¬¬

Tsunade: Candidato 3.

Kakashi: Eu?

Tsunade: _"Se você fosse se descrever em uma só palavra, qual seria?"_

Kakashi: Ahn...

Tsunade:...

Kakashi: Tentador.

Garotas: Aaaaar... #.# **- Suspirando**

Kakashi: Muito tentador. XD

Itachi: Muito bem! Agora vamos a ESCOLHA DA DONZELA!

Platéia: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!

Itachi: Faça as honras, Gondaime. n.n

Tsunade: Eu vou ficar...

Itachi: Sim?

Tsunade: Com o candidato 1.

Jiraya: YES!

A tela se abre e Jiraya aparece.

Jiraya: Tsunade-chan! Por que me escolheu? **- Abraçando-a.**

Tsunade: Eu deduzi quem os outros eram. E alguem que escreve o Icha Icha deve saber de muitos truques.

Jiraya: He! He! Você nem imagina XD** - Carregou-a no colo. -** Você vai ver o que eu sei fazer com uma sala de massagem e chocolate. **- Vai embora.**

Mulheres: KAKASHIIIIIII!!!!! **- Carregam ele e o levam embora.**

Orochimaru: Huh? **- Atende o celular. -** Alô, Kisame n.n

Itachi: É... O amor está no ar.

Ino: É sim.

Itachi: Na sua casa ou na minha?

Ino: Na sua.

Itachi: Beleza XD

Na porta dos fundos, Sasuke saía despercebido, de mão dadas e aos beijos com Naruto.

(Itachi)_ "Sorte desse jinchuuriki que agora ele é meu cunhado ¬¬"_

Itachi: Bem, obrigado pela audiência! Esperamos ganhar o troféu imprensa com essa! Tchau!

XD

**Fim!!!**

* * *

Pois é. Aqui termina a temporada Flerte. Liguem não, eu sou completamente sem noção mesmo. XD 

O motivo d'eu ter escolhido Só um tapinha e Eguinha pocotó? Os clássicos nunca morrem XD

Ah, sim, e agradeço! O programa bateu o recorde de IBOPE no cap. 7. Para os yaoístas que amam e aos que acham o casal bonitinho.

Vamos lá n.n

**xX KiTSunE Xx:** Nada como um Narusasu pra acalmar as tardes que são um porre XD Vlw, Kitsune!

**Meygan Kaname:** "será que o Sai, Kakashi, Gaara e Neji não querem fazer um 'tour' comigo lá também? Separadamente, claro"

Vamos ver as respostas:

Sai: Er... Eu sou fiel (E já vacilei antes)

Gaara: Hm...

Neji: Por que não? Amanhã serve?

Kakashi: Hoje, que tal? XD

**Uchiha Danii-chan:** Sim! Forever and ever! E que cuidem muito bem um do outro, senão... - Cara de mau

**Dead Lady:** Espero que tenha tido um bom carnaval também. Obrigada pela audiência. n.n

**Uzumaki Nandy:** Bem, os yaoístas vêem o yaoi como qualquer casal. Numa visão hétero, se Naru e Sasu fosse de sexos diferentes todos torceriam pra eles ficarem juntos. n.n'

**Hyuuga Mitha:** Hehehehe! Valeu. Pois é. Pra quem já se jogou na frente de umas agulhadas doloridas do Haku, invadir um programa é molim molim XD. E tudo bem. O Kakashi parou de jogar dardos.

Kakashi - Guarda o dardo.

**Mandy Lua:** Não. Ele não participou do da Hinata. Tem razão. O cazalzinho é lindo. n.n'

**s2Nejis2:** Esse é o último e eu tinha que arranjar um bom par pro Itachi. Tá certo que eu viajei, mas acho que combinou XD

**Hinachan:** Eu me simpatizei recentemente com Hyuugacest (Recentemente, depois do capítulo), por isso tem NejiHina no Abre Alas. n.n

**Jeh Mayumi:** Tsunade! He!He! Fechando com chaves de ouro!

**Giza:** Hehehehe! Sasuke ausente... A intenção era essa XD

**RaposaVermelha:** "Itachi-kun, oq todu mundo fica fazendo na sala d massagem? carinha fofa e inocente"

Itachi (Pegando Raposa vermelha pela mão). Ah, que fofa... Vem que eu te mostro. n.n Sabia que eu adoro raposas?

**Harumi Chan:** Hauahauahauaha! Adorei! Desculpa, nada! Obrigada a você e à Kitsune pela mini-fic!

**Jujuba-kitsune:** Meus pêsames pra consciência. ú.ù

Bem, mas a gente supera. Só não saiu um KakaIru, mas a fic já deu o que tinha que dá.

E muuuito obrigada!!! n.n

**Mari Sushi:** Toma - Dá o Itachi pra Mari. - É todo seu.

Itachi: XD

Bom o Naruto e o Sasuke num pode, mas quer o Kakashi? XD

**MoOnY WoLf:** Eu ainda ía fazer um yuri com SakuTen, mas na hora me faltou inspiração.

**Taty Kuruta e Rafa Zoldick:** Pode deixar. Lerei sem falta n.n

**Joseane hatake:** Não posso resistir... É mais forte que eu XD

Gaara: Isso é vício! OO

Hamiko: Gaara-kuuuuun! - Abraça!

**Tamii-chan:** Brigada!

FeH-Chan: AAAAAH! Lee! - Chora pelo corpo do Lee.

Lee: Cof! Hamiko-san?

Hamiko: Ah, cê tá vivo. ¬¬

Gaara: Lee!! Cê tá bem?

Lee: Acho que sim.

Hamiko: Quer ficar com o Lee pra vc, Tamii?(O Gaara é meu)

Lee: OO

**Suka-Sama:** Sasuke já mandou um aviso pro correio.

"Não deixem documentos na mão de Itachi"

Abraços, Suka-sama

**Miharu:** Dessa vez o Itachi se superou. Ganhou inclusive um bonus por ser o apresentador do programa e se arranjou! Abraços pra vc e sua amiga n.n

**Jéssica**: Sim. E a última foi mesmo a Tsunade. Isso que dá apostar buraco com o Itachi (Quem nem rouba nos jogos XD)

**0Dany0:** Continuei sin, Dany, mas esse é o último capítulo. Obrigada por tudo n.n

Valeu todos vcs, gente!!!

Fui!!


End file.
